All's Fair In Love And War
by talkswithherhands
Summary: MAJOR AU ALERT! Xena and Gabrielle have both never met, until the fateful day the Gods intervene to try and destroy Ares' plots of using Amphipolis and the Amazon nation as his private little wargame. Gabrielle is an Amazon Princess, adopted by Melosa fro
1. Prologue

**Name: **LJ Bard

**Email:** All's Fair In Love and War

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me except the plot, so please dont sue because I make a poor salary and I refuse to give up my Xena DVDs as payment!

**Fandom:** XWP

**Pairings:** Xena/Gabrielle, Toris/Gabrielle, Ephiny/Lyceus, Solari/Eponin, Callisto/Velasca[or hints of

**Rating:** R for some language and mention of sex

**Spoilers:** None really, there are a few lines here and there that I did borrow from episodes but if you haven't watched them you wont recognize them, if you have then you probably will so have fun with it

**Summary: **MAJOR A/U ALERT!! Xena and Gabrielle have both never met, until the fateful day the Gods intervene to try and destroy Ares' plots of using Amphipolis and the Amazon nation as his private little wargame. Gabrielle is an Amazon Princess, adopted by Melosa from birth, Velasca Melosa's blood daughter and hates Gabrielle for having what should be her birthright, Ephiny, Solari, Terreis and Eponin all make appearances. Xena is known as the Warrior Princess of Amphipolis, only this time, she does not want anything to do with Ares, who constantly tries to sink his claws into her and her brothers, Toris is first in line and therefore with the contract the Gods draw up, is forced to be betrothed to Gabrielle, but a twist of fate leads Xena to take his place at the altar, Lyceus isn't dead, Joxer is still an idiot, and Salmoneus just doesn't know when to give up. A funny story about romance, the Gods, war, tragedy and a whole lotta buttkicking can all be found right here! So read, enjoy and dont be afraid to let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Whatever!

**PROLOGUE: A TREATY OF PEACE**

A constant nagging, Zeus, King of the Olympian Gods, felt like smashing his head into a wall made from Hephaestus' metal for ever wondering where he went wrong in raising his children... or rather, just one.. Ares, God of War, had once again managed to cause an uproar among his other siblings, namely his sister, Artemis, by sending out a full-scale attack on her precious Amazon warriors, using his sister Athena's warriors from Amphipolis, whom wouldn't have been so easily persuaded had his son not twisted their King, Atrius' mind into a torment of bloodlust. Atrius had once been a very dear friend to Zeus, whom had watched over his family through his brilliant daughter Athena, for decades, and had even come to bless his wedding to the fair Cyrene, and witness the birth of their three children, but now, his most loyal follower had become overpowered with greed and revenge through his sons attempts to stir up a bit of "fun" with his sister. And whats worse, now Atrius was dead, leaving Cyrene to deal with a very angry teenager, a solemn young girl and a confused little boy. Zeus would have no more of it.

"Father? You wished to speak with us?"came a reassuring voice. Zeus turned from his watch over the world to see his two most favorite daughters, Athena and Aphrodite, standing before him.

"Ah yes! My children, welcome home, I need to speak with you both but first I think it best we wait for Ares and Artemis to get here,"Zeus smiled.

"You invited those two?! Daddy, you know they'll kill each other if their left alone,"Aphrodite whined,"I hope we dont have to wait long, little Cupid caused quite an uproar last time I left him all by himself, I came back to the temple to see a few smelly, grody farm animals doing... well you _know_ what, he'd gotten ahold of those old arrows again." Zeus actually blushed at his daughters omission.

"Well their not alone, I sent Hermes to get them,"Zeus beamed.

"Poor Hermes,"Aphrodite whispered to Athena, who merely contained her wry grin with a cough. As if on cue, three figures emerged in a shower of sparks, Hermes flying with the aid of his golden helmet, holding Ares and Artemis at arms length, struggling as Artemis tried to lunge for Ares, as Ares taunted his sister about her Amazons being harlots.

"I'LL SHOW YOU HARLOT YOU ONE-BALLED BAS-"her mouth was silenced by Zeus. Ares grinned.

"Thanks pops, sometimes I think thats the _only_ way to shut her up, besides the latter of course,"Zeus glared at his son standing before him, donned in his black leathers.

"Enough, both of you, Artemis, stand over there near Athena, Ares, shut your mouth about the Amazons, there is a reason I've brought the four of you here, Hermes?"he questioned to his loyal guide. Hermes dissappeared and reappeared holding a large scroll which he handed to Zeus. "I am tired of you all, going about and using mortals as if they were your toys, that is NOT the reason I created them, and I think that if you would only leave them alone maybe we could all have some peace and I wouldn't have to constantly bring you here and have to have this conversation!"

"Daddy! Thats so not fair! I dont play with the mortals!"Aphrodite whined. Zeus gave her a skeptical look. "Okay, so the whole Helen of Troy business was a bit of a mistake, but I'm certain that if you talked to Mr. Sideburns here,"she pointed at Ares,"you could get him to ease up on the war between the Trojans and Greeks!"

"The point is, 'Dite, that I created mortals to worship us, and all you all have done the past few millenia is use them at your will for entertainment! Ares, my son, you have gone over the edge this time in trying to make your sister angry, the Amazons are very loyal to her and they give her a purpose, and I am very shocked that you used Athena's warriors from Amphipolis to start all this rage!"Ares only smiled. "No more, this war ends... NOW!"Ares' face fell.

"Aw, c'mon Dad! Who needs the little harlots anyway?! They'll never be as good as those warriors, Atrius may be dead, but his son, I tell ya, that rage he has burning in him makes me wonder if he could recede his fathers ambitions,"Ares cackled as Artemis lunged after him again, only to be held back by Athena.

"NO! You will not go anywhere near Atrius' son nor his other children, Ares, I mean it, this war ends today! Athena will rightfully claim Amphipolis back under siege and Artemis, you will go to Melosa and tell her to draw back,"Zeus ordered.

"Maybe you're forgetting a little something pops, Artie's little precious Queen killed Amphipolis' great leader yesterday and I doubt that the Amphipolians will just let her go unpunished for her crime,"Ares threw his father a cocky smile, trying to stop his father from taking away his fun.

"Oh, I dont think so, Ares, you've had your bouts of fun, the death of Atrius will not be on her hands, but on yours, I propose this treaty,"he held up the scroll from Hermes,"a peace treaty between the Amazons and Amphipolis to cease warfare between their lands."

"Give me a break,"Ares muttered, but shut up when Zeus glared at him.

"Aphrodite, this is where you will come in, this treaty will be enforced by the rules of a royal marriage-"

"WHAT?!"Ares and Artemis raged aloud.

"You heard me!"Zeus thundered,"a ROYAL marriage! Between the Prince of Amphipolis and the Princess of the Amazons, I understand that Toris is older than Gabrielle so naturally it will be taken place when the girl turns of legal age to marry, the marriage will unite the two lands together, they can finally have peace, together they can give back what each of them took away from each other." Ares was fuming, but Artemis, seeing her brothers reaction, had calmed and even put on a look of admiration toward her father.

"Athena, I want you to help me draw the lines of this contract to be unbreakable, Artemis, you and I will talk with Melosa, but first have her draw back, Athena, you and I will speak with Cyrene, Aphrodite, I want you to bear witness to this and help forge the marriage when the time comes, Ares..."he glared at his redfaced son who was barely controlling his rage,"you are to stay out of this matter, any sort of plot that you may be planning or anything that you do to ruin this contract will result in the most ultimate punishment for you, I am not joking."

"Why is it you ALWAYS have to ruin everything I do!? Huh!? I'm a GOD! You MADE me the GOD OF WAR! It's my JOB to bring about warfare, without war you cant have peace, or even that stinky crap you call _love,_"Aphrodite rounded on him at this.

"What is THAT supposed to mean, Mr. Tall, Dark and Disgusting?!"the blonde argued.

"Me? Oh, nothing, nothing at all! Just that warfare can overrule that mushy lust that you throw out at mortals anyday, just look at Troy,"he grinned. Aphrodite glared.

"You wanna bet, _bro_?"Aphrodite snapped.

"Depends on what I can win,"Ares glared. A thought clicked in Zeus' mind at this declaration.

"The treaty,"Zeus finalized. Four heads turned in his direction.

"Run that by me again?"Ares asked.

"You've had your fair share of war over Athena and Artemis' realms, now lets see how far love can go, without any further persuasion from Aphrodite or yourself, if the marriage goes as planned, you will give up and leave the lands be,"Zeus claimed.

"And if the marriage fails, and the two sides dont join? What do I win?"Ares asked, a maniacle gleam in his eye.

"You may have your precious war back,"Zeus said. Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis began yelling. "_ENOUGH!_ I said it, lets make this a bit interesting for your brother, afterall, he's right, I do _always_ ruin his fun,"Ares was beaming at his father.

"Father, how could you use our realms, like you said in a bet we dont agree on!?"Artemis asked. Athena nodded in agreement.

"The bet has its stakes, Ares and Aphrodite will not interfere, whatsoever, a marriage between the two lands must take place in order for Ares to lose and if he loses, he will never set foot or sight on any Amphipolis or Amazon warrior again,"he gave Ares a knowing look,"however, if the marriage between the lands doesn't work, without Ares interference, he may have the Amazons and the Amphipolis warriors,"he put up a hand to silence his two angry daughters. "Agreed?"Ares shook his fathers hand grinning.

"You've made it all too easy, pops,"he cackled.

"Don't interefere, Ares, I will have Hermes, Athena and Artemis keep a close watch on you, if any news gets back to me that you have interefered in ANY way, the bet is off and the treaty will resume,"Zeus warned him. Ares dissappeared. Athena, Artemis and Aphrodite raged. "Silence!"

"Father, with all due respect, I will not allow Ares to gain control of my warriors again,"Athena growled menacingly at the spot where Ares had vanished.

"Nor will I let my Amazons be slaughtered by Ares!"Artemis snapped.

"You have no need to fear, Ares has never been known to play fair, in his entire existance, I doubt he'll do it now, all I can assure you is that we must make sure the treaty is signed by both parties and that we talk heavily about the consequences to both Melosa and Cyrene, now, Aphrodite, please?"he handed the scroll to his lovely daughter who showered it with sparkles as a signature over the entire treaty. Artemis and Athena went next, Aphrodite dissappeared, Artemis left to have Melosa pull back her troops and Zeus headed off to Amphipolis to talk first with Cyrene alongside Athena.


	2. AMPHIPOLIS

**ONE: AMPHIPOLIS**

"No! No! NO!"the fair Lady Cyrene snapped, her blue eyes blazing from underneath her dark red curls. "I will not have the Gods interfere with my childrens lives as they did with my husband's!"a handmaiden dressed in the royal blues of Amphipolis placed a hand on Cyrene's shoulder to calm her, Cyrene shrugged it off and paced in front of Zeus and Athena.

"Cyrene, you must understand, there is more at stake here than merely your childrens lives,"Athena spoke. "Ares will stop at nothing to reclaim Amphipolis and be sure to use it as a means to kill my sisters Amazons, the only way he can be stopped now is through this treaty,"she dared speak no more as the Queen glared at the Goddess boldly.

"You Gods and you're pathetic little games! Neither of you understand what it is to truly lose somebody that you love! Zeus, Atrius was your friend and you let your own son warp his mind! Athena, you were once the sworn protector of our village, where were you when the Amazons attacked us?! Killed my husband, killed many of my husbands army and my own handmaidens husband, the fathers of our children!"Cyrene boomed.

"Cyrene, you are right in every sense, we, as Gods have never known what it is to truly love and lose somebody that we do, my son Ares is a prime example, getting his thrill from the heat of battles, thriving in bloodlust and anger, vengeance and hate, and now I have no reason at all to ask you for your help let alone do we deserve it, but I'm asking you not for the sake of ours, but for your own children, think of them, if you really love them, you will go through with the treaty and bring about peace, something that your husband had wanted for his children, but sought out the wrong way,"Zeus spoke calmly, never raising his voice. Cyrene sat down and the handmaiden poured her a glass of water.

"Even if I did sign your treaty and ask for peace, Zeus, Toris would never marry an Amazon, let alone the daughter of the woman who killed his hero, his father, Toris witnessed that woman stab my husband in the back, he is overcome with grief and anger, I dont think he'll ever forgive her, or any other Amazon for that matter for taking Atrius away from us," Cyrene spoke a bit softer after taking a sip of water.

"We must try, Toris is young, and we are hoping that with the treaty we can also diverse a plan to help the children grow fond of one another, the treaty has been blessed by my sister, Aphrodite, and she will also witness the union if it happens, with the treaty, we cannot force the two to love one another but we can make it where they grow to love each other,"Athena spoke,"please, Cyrene, I do not wish to lose anymore of my loyal subjects to my brother than you do." Cyrene thought this over before she finally relented and signed the treaty. Zeus told her they would all have a grand meeting next time with the Amazons, and left.

"Eris?"Cyrene spoke to her handmaiden.

"Yes, My Queen?"Eris asked.

"Please, you need not call me that, Eris, we have been friends since childhood, how are you and the boys fairing up since Petrol died?"Cyrene asked.

"Oh, the usual, just moving along day to day, Jett isn't happy with having to do chores when he'd rather be killing chickens or hunting down the Amazon that killed Petrol, Jace is... well he's Jace, I caught him snooping in my sisters closet yesterday, for Zeus only knows what, and Joxer is around Lyceus so much I hardly see him without the other,"she smiled.

"You are staying at your sisters inn?"Cyrene questioned.

"Yes, we had to sell the house after Petrol died in order to get food and clothes for the winter, my sister and her husband have taken us in free for now until I can find a sidejob,"Eris said.

"No need, tonight, you and the boys will pack and move into the castle,"Cyrene said, Eris opened her mouth to speak but Cyrene silenced her. "Eris, you have been the closest thing to a sister I've ever had, and I wont have you and your sons living out on the streets when your brother-in-law decides to throw you all out for Jett stealing chickens,"they both smiled. "No, bring the boys and their things tonight, you may move in, I'm sure Joxer will be delighted, they can all have their own rooms, there are plenty here, and you may have the quarters near my room,"Cyrene smiled. Eris hugged Cyrene.

"How can I ever thank you?"Cyrene chuckled.

"Start by trying to find Toris for me, I need to discuss this with him as soon as I can.."Eris bowed and left. Cyrene sat down and sighed, she only hoped Zeus knew what he was doing this time.

Two hours later, a young boy, no older than fifteen with long dark hair and brilliant blue eyes, sat on a lush green hill outside the castle wall near the old cornfield, looking out solemnly over the Amphipolis forest, a scowl etched on his features, in one hand was a sharpening stone, the other a valiant, battle worn sword, his fathers sword. He sat there, lost in his thoughts, angry at the Gods for his life, angry at the Fates for taking his father, hating the Amazons for killing his father, and despising Zeus for forcing this treaty on his mother and him. Now he would be forced to marry an Amazon, and not just any Amazon, but the daughter of that murdering bitch, Melosa. He couldn't believe his destiny would be to marry someone he could never love, what was the girls name again? Galadriel? Gabrielle? Yes, Gabrielle, what kind of name was that anyway? He mused, it wasn't Greek, that was certain. His thoughts were interrupted when a voice called out to him.

"Toris! Toris down here!"he looked down the sloping hill to see his younger sister, Xena running up toward him, hiking up her teal skirt, her black hair flowing in the wind behind her, her blue eyes, much brighter than his own, gleaming in happiness, behind her, their younger brother Lyceus ran to catch up, a large basket full of trout and perch settled on his back, his curly blonde hair askew but his bright blue eyes shining like his sisters.

"Why do you make Lyceus carry those fish, he's merely a boy, you'll make him hurt hisself,"Toris scolded his twelve year old sister as they reached him and sat, he helped Lyceus shrug the basket off of his back. The siblings immediately fetched their knives and went to gutting and cleaning the fish.

"It's good training for him, he wants to grow strong, so he has to learn to put on some weight, just look at those scrawny arms!"Xena smiled as Lyceus tried to glare up at his sister but laughed instead.

"They are not scrawny!"the nine year old whined.

"Are too!"Xena giggled, flicking a fish eye at Lyceus.

"Are not!"Lyceus fought back, throwing a fish head at her.

"Are too!"

"Where's Joxer? I thought he was with ya'll?"Toris asked, breaking up the fight between his siblings before they started deciding to dump fish guts on each other. Xena rolled her eyes.

"Eris came and found us at the lake and told Joxer to go home to pack, he and his brothers are coming to live at the castle with us! Isn't that great!? Joxer at the palace, we'll be like brothers!"Lyceus smiled.

"As long as he doesn't share our room, there's not enough room in there with all your toys,"Toris smirked.

"No, he and his brothers will be getting rooms to themselves,"Xena said.

"Why can't I have a room to myself?"Toris looked at Lyceus who was happily playing with a pair of fish heads, making their mouths open and close.

"Because mother said you and Lyceus have to share, besides, maybe Joxer moving in, Lyceus can move to his room and they'll share and you can have your room back,"Xena smiled, glad she was the only daughter sometimes for it having its advantages of not having to share a room.

"You think? That'd be great! Me and Joxer would never have to leave our room if we did!"Lyceus grinned.

"Then again, you'd never sleep either, which means that mom would never have any rest if the Little Prince is grumpy from not having any naps,"Xena teased, Lyceus glared and tossed a fish at her, and then asked.

"Why'd you leave the lake earlier, Toris? Mother need you to finish a chore or somethin?"

"No, much worse. The Gods swung by the castle while we were fishing, and talked to Mother, apparently they talked her into signing a contract of peace between our people and the Amazons,"he said more to Xena than Lyceus, who was still a bit too young to really understand royal politics.

"Thats good, though, isnt it? I mean, personally I'd be glad to see this war end, its been nonsense ever since Father had started it,"Xena said.

"Don't speak of him that way!"Toris snapped.

"What?! All I said was that the war is stupid, there isn't any point to fight the Amazons, we should just let it go, we live our lives, they live theirs, plain and simple,"Xena finished, chopping off the head of an eel that had been hiding under the basket.

"No, not plain and simple, the treaty for peace has a bit of a twist..."he waited for his sister to throw the eel away and look back up. "I have to marry an Amazon,"

"Marry?! Marry who?!"Xena asked.

"The Princess, Goliath? Gaia?"

"Gabrielle?"Lyceus put in his two cents. The two stared.

"Yes, thats it, Gabrielle, her,"he told Xena.

"But isn't she the daughter of Melosa?"Xena asked, Toris nodded, a dark look coming over his face at the mention of their fathers murderer,"Melosa, as in the Queen of the Amazons, the one who-"

"Yes, Xena, _that_ Melosa! I have to marry her daughter in order to finalize the contract,"Toris said,"to bring peace, which personally is centaurshit to me because I'd rather kill the bitch than ever kiss her."

"Eww, you have to marry a girl?!"Lyceus asked. "Gross!" Xena and Toris couldn't help but smile at their younger brothers' innocence.

"So you have to marry Princess Gabrielle, when? I mean, I heard she was younger than you,"Xena said.

"When she turns eighteen seasons, by that time I'll be twenty-two and Mother hopes that by then we'll have formed a closer bond so we can at least pretend to be happy,"Toris spat the words like they were venom.

"Toris, maybe Mother is right, maybe you should give her a chance, Melosa murdered our father, but that doesn't make Gabrielle a murderer,"Xena said. Toris glared.

"I dont care, I will never love her,"Toris said angrily.

"I wouldn't either!"piped up Lyceus,"I'd never wanna marry some _girl_ their grodie!"

"Hey!"Xena tackled him, and began tickling him, Lyceus cried out in laughter for her to stop, until finally, Toris relented and they joined together in a dogpile, rolling through the dirt, fishguts and grime. They even accidentally rolled into a algae-ridden pond, surfacing covered in scum, smelling sour, they all laughed and continued to fight until dusk rose and they headed home. Cyrene was angry nonetheless to see her three children covered in Zeus knows what, and ordered them to go straight to the bathing chambers, and then eat and go to bed. This proved difficult for Lyceus, who, after being bathed and fed, found Joxer and the two boys began roughhousing, Eris soon found them however and dragged Joxer off to his room. Lyceus was found the next afternoon sleeping on the other end of Joxer's bed, having snuck in overnight, and the two women decided to grant Toris' wish and move Lyceus and his things to Joxer's room, giving Toris a bit more freedom and space, and a chance to help win his favor over the treaty.


	3. AMAZONIA

**TWO: AMAZONIA**

Shortly after departing Amphipolis, Zeus met with Artemis and Artemis had set up the meeting with Melosa and her Regent, Terreis, also her sister, in the Queens hut for the private discussion. After making Melosa listen to the whole conversation without outburst, Zeus and Artemis sat back to listen to what Melosa had to say.

"Zeus, Artemis, for one, your presence here today has been a blessing, I can never truly figure out a way to repay you both for finally ending the war between my people and Amphipolis, as you both know I, like my other Amazons, are not fond of Ares or his schemes, and I will do anything in my power to achieve peace, even if it means sinking to his level to earn it, but when I say that I'd do anything to repay you, I never meant this,"she said, looking down at the treaty. "You must understand, Gabrielle is one of the purest things in my life, my Guard found her floating in the river as a young babe, and I took her in as my own daughter, she has never believed in war or having to resort to violence, she is a peaceful soul, without her, I doubt I would have made it through the torment that Atrius had brung upon my people and I, as you know, his warriors had held me captive for a time, where I had been beaten, and raped, furthermore offering up my second child, Velasca, I would never in anyway force either of my daughters to do something against their will, unlike the times I've had to do so in order to make peace for my people. I cannot ask Gabrielle to marry a man she does not know just to bring peace, nor Velasca, there must be another way?"

"I'm afraid there isn't, Melosa, it was hardly enough for me to get my son to agree to this bonding, let alone get him to sign,"Zeus said. "This treaty will ensure a peace between both the lands forever, Ares has been warned and has agreed to not interfere, and if the marriage takes place, he will never set foot upon Amazon territory again, not _just_ this Amazon territory, Melosa, but all of them,"he noticed the spark that settled in Melosa's eyes at this admission. "Peace from war for all of your lands, if you can only agree to a marriage, we will not make it unbearable, my children and myself have devised a plan to ensure that Gabrielle may get to know Toris a lot better before the two must marry, I propose this to you as I did to Cyrene, let the two meet every summer, from Solstice til the Fall Equinox, travel back and forth to each others lands, get to know the cultures so they can learn how to rule over both territories, Melosa, I have never really tried to ask anything of your people, but I beg of you now, for the sake of your people, _all_ of your people, say yes, sign the treaty and keep my son from doing harm upon your Amazons ever again?"Zeus pleaded. Melosa took this into consideration, she looked to her sister, Terreis, her Regent and most trusted advisor, who smiled at Melosa and nodded.

"Alright Zeus, you have my word, but I warn you, if anything should happen to make Gabrielle uncomfortable, or Amphipolis strikes Amazonia again before this marriage happens, the deal is off, are we agreed?"she asked. Zeus beamed and nodded,

"Agreed, thank you."

"Terreis, please go find Gabrielle for me, tell her to meet me in our hut after the evening meal,"Melosa said as she signed the treaty and the Gods dissappeared.

"Yes, My Queen,"Terreis saluted with a hand over her heart and left.

"I _cannot_ believe you agreed to the marriage!"barked an overly-sensitive young woman, also about twelve seasons with tight blonde curls and honey brown eyes that were currently glaring at the young Amazon Princess, Gabrielle. Gabrielle stood a bit shorter than Ephiny, stockier, filling out her royal Amazon leathers well for a ten-year-old, her hair was long and shined like red-gold, her eyes were like two emeralds set ablaze, a bow and arrow in her hand as she ignored her best friend and continued to search the forest scape for the buck they'd seen earlier. "Gabby, _why_ are you going to marry that bastard? His father is responsible for many of our people being killed, including my mother and sister! _Personally!_" Ephiny scorned.

"Ephiny! Keep quiet!"Gabrielle said as she caught sight of a beautiful fawn, but hearing Ephiny's loud temper, it scurried away.

"No, not this time, Gabs, you tell me what in Hades you were thinking agreeing to the contract that will bind you to the son of that murdering Bacchae!"Ephiny glared, tears stinging at her eyes. Gabrielle sighed and turned to her best friend.

"Ephiny, listen, I understand how you are upset about this, but you have to understand also that I'm doing it for the good of our nation,"Gabrielle pleaded, placing a hand on her friends shoulder, knowing exactly how badly it pained her to think of Atrius. Ephiny had witnessed Atrius personally kill her mother and older sister while she hid protectively behind a bush as a younger child soon after the war had begun. Gabrielle and Ephiny were best friends, both had taken solace in one another, both understood one another, Gabrielle was able to talk to Ephiny about anything, even stuff she was afraid to talk to Melosa about, and Ephiny, likewise, would come to Gabrielle when her warrior facade grew weaker and she would need a shoulder to cry on but didnt want anyone else to see. Ephiny had pledged her life and sword to Gabrielle about a year after her mother and sister had died, and Gabrielle had shown Ephiny how to grow stronger from her feelings and how to not hide from the truth of them.

"What good can come to our nation from marrying that son of a murdering Bacchae?"Ephiny repeated.

"Ephiny, you just have to go along with this one and trust me. You forget, I'm not marrying Atrius, I'm marrying his son, whom I'm sure is a bit different,"she ignored Ephiny's sarcastic snort,"besides, I've never met him, and who knows.. Maybe I could-"

"Could what?"Ephiny asked warily. "Love him? Oh not that destiny centaurcrap again, Gabby."

"I'm just saying is all!"Gabrielle blushed.

"You're just saying that you still believe in Destiny, and how there are no accidents, and that _maybe_ this kid you're going to be forced to marry, could be your soulmate, and you _might _even fall in love with him!"Ephiny drawled out sarcastically. Gabrielle didn't respond, instead, she saw a rabbit and decided to at least bring something back from their failed hunt. They walked back to the village in compatible silence, Gabrielle thinking about the next day when she would finally be meeting her betrothed, and Ephiny thinking how she would slice this Prince up into itty bitty peices if he harmed Gabrielle in any way. Gabrielle was her savior, she had saved Ephiny in many more ways than one, both spiritually, mentally and physically, and that was the first reason why Ephiny had pledged her life and sword to Gabrielle, the second was how she admired Gabrielle's purity and innocence, from the moment she first met the child when Melosa introduced her as the new Princess of the Amazons, Ephiny had fallen in love with the young Princess, and Gabrielle knew it, when on the first anniversary of Ephiny's mother and sisters' deaths, she had sought out Ephiny and just barely made it in time to stop the young woman from killing herself. Gabrielle had mistaken Ephiny to be doing it for the loss of her mother and sister, but really Ephiny did it because she was in love with Gabrielle and knew she'd never have her, Ephiny became Gabrielle's first kiss that day, and the two decided on the mutual relationship of respect that they wouldnt bring it up, and that Ephiny learned to live with having Gabrielle by her side as a best friend than not having her at all.

"Well, Princess, tommorow's the big day!"came the giddy girly voice of Solari. Ephiny, in no real mood to deal with the largest gossip mouth in the Amazon camp, decked Solari as the two women moved on, Eponin came back from weapons practice and helped Solari up, the two girls leaving the Princess alone.

"Gabrielle!"came the irritating voice of Gabrielle's younger sister, Velasca, who looked more like a miniature version of her mother only with blue eyes, instead of Melosa's hazel ones. "You're late! Mother had the Guard looking out for you and you just dissappeared, you have a lot to do before tommorow and Terreis suggests you hurry up-"

"Terreis suggests? Or _you_ suggest, Pompous Little Princess Pain In My Ass?"Ephiny asked. Gabrielle sighed as she passed on trying to calm Ephiny down. Once the two went at it, they were hardly unstoppable.

"My sister has an important meeting in the morning, _Ephiny_, so why dont you go find some other little girl to tag along with and cry over your mother?"Velasca spat. Gabrielle whirled around and opened her mouth but it was too late, Ephiny had Velasca on the ground pinned beneath her, strangling the younger Princess. Gabrielle jumped in, trying to keep Ephiny from killing her, the three made a ruckus until Terreis came in yelling for them to stop. Terreis grabbed Velasca and Ephiny each by the ear and pulled them apart.

"ENOUGH! You two honestly! I'm surprised you aren't sisters, the way you two fight!"Terreis glared. "Ephiny, you should have more dignity, even though Velasca can be a brat, she's still your superior,"Terreis winked halfheartedly at the young fired up Amazon. Velasca had smiled, but it halted as her Aunt's words came to mind and she glared at Terreis. "Gabrielle, the Queen has requested your audience in the Royal bathing hut,"Terreis told Gabrielle with a small smile at her favorite niece. Gabrielle thanked her and made her way as Terreis told Velasca to go to bed and after Ephiny made a snide comment, shoved her in the general direction of her hut. Ephiny had been living with Terreis since her mother and sister and therefore learned head on how to be second in command, hoping one day to fill that spot. Also, if there was anyone other than Gabrielle that Ephiny trusted with her life, it was Terreis, kind and supportive and about as close to a mother as she would get. Gabrielle met Melosa in the bathing hut where she joined her in washing away the days grime.

"Are you prepared for tommorow?"Melosa asked Gabrielle in a Queen voice while her handmaiden washed her hair.

"Yes, Mother,"Gabrielle said.

"Good, I expect you to act your best, I want the meeting to go as smooth as possible, I've had Terreis put out a new set of royal leathers for you on your bed so make sure to try those on tonight and let the seamstress know if anything doesn't fit,"she said. Gabrielle washed, smiling, the seamstress knew her body by heart, having dressed her for several occassions.

"I will, Mother,"the handmaiden left. Melosa looked kindly at her daughter.

"Gabrielle, I want you to understand just how much this marriage and treaty will mean to our people, not only this nation, but the others as well,"Melosa said, she cupped her daughters chin,"I'm very proud of you, you know, not many young women your age would have said yes, and you know that even if you do decide against it later, I will support you no matter what, but I am proud that you are willing to do this for your nation,"Gabrielle smiled.

"Mother, My Queen, you have given me more than any other girl has ever asked for, a home, a family, friends, and responsibility to care and look after a nation that I adore and love with all of my heart and being, who knows what would have become of me, had you not taken me in, how can I say no to anything you ask me, when you, yourself have given me the greatest gift of all?"Gabrielle asked. Melosa pulled her young daughter to her and hugged her fiercely, Gabrielle smiled, Melosa then set about washing Gabrielle's back and the two women then got out of the tub, dried off and went to bed.


	4. This Isn't My Idea of Fun

**THREE: THIS ISN'T MY IDEA OF FUN**

The morning happened a bit too fast for Toris' liking as he rose out of bed at dawn and dressed in his royal Amphipolis black leathers, boots and gauntlets, he had made sure to brush his unruly hair that he knew his mother would scold him for later if he didn't and he didnt need to hear it and then set off downstairs for breakfast, along the way, passing both Jett, who was sharpening a set of lethal hunting knives and Jace, who was wearing what looked to be a girdle and singing loudly in an off-key tune. Joxer and Lyceus ran past him, Lyceus still in his pajamas which he yelled after him to get dressed and saw that Joxer was wearing what looked to be Xena's left boot. His suspicions were confirmed when his sister came storming up the stairs with one boot on, the rest of her leathers intact, and the other foot bare, her hair had been done by Eris, most pulled back into a silver plait.

"You seen the twerps?"she asked angrily, her eyes glowering menacingly. Toris lied and told her she hadn't, not wanting to have to witness Xena kill Lyceus or Joxer that morning, thought it would still be funny to see. Xena stormed off and Toris entered the kitchen where his mother and Eris sat eating the food served by the cooks, he sat down and tried to eat but his stomach wouldn't agree with him so he settled on a glass of orange juice instead.

"LYCEUS! YOU GIVE ME THAT BOOT BACK OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DONT SEE YOUR TENTH SEASON!"Xena's voice rang through the castle angrily. Cyrene put her head in her hands as Eris tried to reassure her friend that they were doing the right thing. Xena was raging mad when her little brother decided to play "Find that Boot" when today was the worst day to try and play games. She finally rounded a corner and there was her boot, she looked around quickly to spot any traps, seeing none, she lifted the boot and put it on her foot, immediately yanking it off when her toes came across a sharp, sticky substance, releasing her foot she saw the slimy substance of egg yolk and then looked up as she saw Joxer and Lyceus behind a corner laughing. She gave them a feral grin and they both gulped. "Think thats funny, do ya? C'mere!"she ran after the screaming boys. Xena walked downstairs and sat at the table, starting on her plate of sausage and eggs, Cyrene glanced warily at her daughter,

"Where's Lyceus?"she asked her. Xena looked at her over the rim of her glass of milk and said nothing but looked on. Eris tapped Cyrene on the shoulder and pointed out the window of the kitchen where both Joxer and Lyceus hung from their underwear from the tree outside. Toris snorted into his juice and both women ran to their sons after Cyrene glared at her daughter. Toris high fived Xena and the two continued to gnaw at their breakfast. While Cyrene made sure Lyceus dressed, Xena went outdoors on her own where she encountered none other than Ares, God of War.

"Nice handywork ya had there, thinking about goin into decorating trees for Solstice?"Ares smirked. Xena glared.

"What do you want, Ares?"she asked, knowing the God had been around lately, her brother Toris had been so overcome with anger from their fathers death that he had given into temptation and started to train under Ares' wing. Xena had watched the sparring from afar each time and learned to pick things up on her very own, with Lyceus.

"What do I want? Well thats obvious, Xena, you of course! C'mon, think about it, your the daughter of a fiercely once known King, together you and I can become a great team, I can teach you things that will make you the most powerful warrior on the planet, you can rule by my side as my Warrior Princess,"Ares whispered in her ear. Xena shuddered.

"Go to Tartarus, Ares, I'd rather die than join you, if it weren't for you, my father'd be alive and maybe my brother wouldn't have to be learning such horrible things from you, I swear if anything ever happens to Toris or Lyceus because of you, I'll-"Ares laughed cockily before dissappearing. Xena yelled at him.

"Xena?"Toris asked. Xena whirled around. "Who're you talking to?"

"Myself,"Xena said sarcastically.

"Well, time to go, so say g'bye to your imagination for a while and lets go get this damn thing over with,"Toris said in a huff. Xena followed him inside the house where Cyrene was giving a list of things for Eris to take care of and Lyceus, now dressed in his royal leathers, was hugging Joxer and telling him to keep thinking of some tricks to play on random people in the castle when he got back. They loaded up and then got on their horses, Cyrene and Toris to their own steeds while Xena and Lyceus shared her palomino mare, Argo. Together, they headed out of Amphipolis following their Royal Guard all the way to the outskirts of the Amazon forrest where they'd spend the whole summer.

"Why can't I have just stayed with Joxer? I'm not marrying the Princess,"whined Lyceus. Xena pinched him to silence him, he'd been whining since they left. Stopping twice, once because he'd been hungry from not eating breakfast and two for natures call. Finally they made it and Xena wouldn't hear anymore of it. Once they reached they very edge of Amazon territory, the Royal Guard dispensed and five or so Amazons dropped from the trees, fully armed, wearing ceremonial masks, swords unsheathed and pointed at them from all sides.

"State your names and business in the Amazon territory!"came the voice of one of the Guard.

"My name is Lady Cyrene of Amphipolis, and these are my children, Prince Toris, Princess Xena, and His Royal Highness, Lyceus, we've come for the meeting with Melosa,"Cyrene stated. The leader of the Guard who'd spoken lifted her mask to reveal a pretty face, bright blue eyes and rich blonde curls, she bowed her head respectfully at Cyrene.

"M'lady, we have been expecting you, please follow me, the rest of you stand watch,"she ordered the other members, who took back to the trees to continue their perimiter watch. They followed the young Amazon,"My name is Ryn, I am the head of the Amazon Guard, it is my duty to upmost protect my Queen and her young daughters in the royal line from harm, therefore I will be watching over you all until you depart Amazon lands,"said Ryn. Cyrene nodded. They finally made it to the camp, where several Amazons who were either working, dancing or simply socializing, stopped what they were doing to stare at the four strangers on horseback whom were obviously not one of them, Xena noticed all of them wearing leathers and smiled, she could have been an Amazon perfectly, in fact, she admired the women for taking on their own stand and creating a land without need of any man. Xena dismounted Argo and helped Lyceus down as they reached the royal hut. They passed the sentries who after seeing Ryn, let them in, and as soon as they did, they were encased in a very beautiful hut, lined with beads and fine patchwork, a fireplace on the other end, and a few nicely made shelves stacked with many scrolls and other documents.

"Welcome,"said a voice, Xena looked over and noticed for the first time, four women standing across from them, two older, two very younger. The voice whom had spoken was the older dark haired woman whom Xena instantly recognized as Queen Melosa, from Toris' recalls of the woman he'd seen stab their father, she looked over and saw Toris tense up visibly and stare at the woman in spite, his jaw clenched in fury. "I am Queen Melosa, its nice to finally be able to meet you." Cyrene stood forward and greeted her.

"This is my sister, and my Regent, Terreis, if any of you shall ever need to speak with me, simply find her and she'll set it up,"Melosa regarded the younger redheaded woman who smiled at Xena and Lyceus. "And these, are my two daughters, my youngest, Velasca, eight seasons, and my eldest, Gabrielle, ten seasons, and Princess of Amazonia,"Melosa beamed at her daughter. Xena immediately noticed the difference between the two girls, the younger one was not hard to mistake for Melosa's daughter, but Gabrielle... Gabrielle was the most beautiful girl that Xena had ever seen, long flowing red gold hair that ended in curls, Xena would have thought her as Terreis' daughter, dressed from head to toe in Amazon leathers, it surprised Xena that such a beautiful girl like Gabrielle could be related to the Queen or Velasca. Her breath caught in her throat when she locked eyes with Gabrielle, something happened, something unexplainable, but Xena felt as if she were lost in a sea of emeralds, shining brightly as if fire reflected upon them, Gabrielle smiled and bowed at Xena and Xena was able to finally catch her breath when she bowed back respectfully.

"This is my son, Prince Toris, my daughter Xena and my youngest child, Lyceus, they are all the light of my life,"Cyrene beamed at her children as she introduced them. Gabrielle tried to lock eyes again with the fair beauty of Xena's sky blue eyes, but the older girl now seemed to be avoiding just that, she wouldn't deny that she definitely felt a shock when she locked onto those eyes and felt as if the air from her lungs had been caged and blushed from acting so foolish when she felt her heartrate increase. Gabrielle then locked eyes with Toris, the young man she was destined to marry. His eyes were very much like Xena's a bit darker, though, as if seemingly carrying a burden in them that his younger siblings didn't, he looked to Gabrielle and bowed respectfully, not even bothering to smile, Gabrielle nodded her head and tried to remain cheerful at the thought of being betrothed to this unhappy young man. The alarms sounded for the afternoon meal and Gabrielle was grateful for the distraction as she immediately sought out Ephiny when she got to the food hut and Ephiny began questioning her.

"So? What's he like? Boring? Dull? Complete ass? What? Gabby?"she asked. Gabrielle had been lost in thought when Toris walked in with Xena, her eyes locked with the young Warrior Princess' and again, they felt the jolt, though not as strong this time, but still there. "I take it _thats_ him?"Ephiny scowled as they sat down, her eyes watching Toris like he were a peice of meat that she was ready to pounce on at any moment.

"Huh?"Gabrielle asked, completely distracted. Ephiny glanced at her.

"Whats up, Princess?"she asked.

"Nothing,"Gabrielle said all too quickly as she watched Xena sit next to her two brothers and begin chatting animatedly with the youngest one, Lyceus. Ephiny followed her line of sight and smirked.

"Uh huh, okay, Princess, spill, whats got your knickers in a twist?"Ephiny asked.

"Ephiny!"Gabrielle scolded. They then heard two voices near them stop and listen, and recognized their fellow Amazon sisters Solari and Eponin sitting a few notches away, keenly listening in on their conversation. Ephiny glared,

"Do you two brownnosers mind?!"she spat. Solari reddened and Eponin went back to eating, not daring to look back up at Ephiny, in fear she'd be standing over her with a shovel and that psychotic grin she got whenever she was really angry and needed to vent. Ephiny looked back at her best friend who was now very interested in her mashed potatoes. "Hey,"she whispered,"whats up?"

"It's nothing, Eph, really, I'm just a bit.. I dunno, he's not exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch,"she tried to lower her voice more when she noticed Solari leaning in their direction. Ephiny caught this and angrily picked up her spoon and used it as a catapult to launch a few peas at the eavesdropper. Satisfied when Solari swept up the peas and stood up to go, she turned back to Gabrielle.

"Well, what do you expect? He's probably not too happy about having to marry you,"Ephiny said.

"I don't see why he cant be more positive though, Eph, I mean, I cant choose my family, nor can he, and maybe if he livened up a little and got over whatever it is that bugs him, he wouldn't be looking so upset,"Gabrielle stated.

"Not everyone is able to be as positive as you, Gabby, the boy lost his father, you know what that does to people when they lose a parent, and whats worse is that your mom is the one that killed him, albeit I'm glad she did, it doesnt make it easy on him knowing he's gotta marry the daughter of his fathers murderer,"Ephiny soothed her.

"I know that, but still, I've never had somebody offright hate me before,"Gabrielle said as she took a large bite of her lunch.

"I'm sure he doesn't _hate_ you, its hard to come across anyone who could, Hades, I'm sure that even Velasca loves you underneath that cold bitchy exterior..she's probably got a heart somewhere,"Ephiny teased. Gabrielle smirked.

"I do wish you'd leave her alone, she really doesnt like you teasing her all the time you know,"Gabrielle smiled to her friend.

"Well the brat needs to learn that she's.. well, a brat! Once she grows up a bit maybe she'll learn and I'll stop having to kick her around,"Ephiny retorted.

"What about Solari and Eponin?"she asked.

"Eponin, I can deal with, Solari, never, that one has it comin to her one of these days,"Ephiny stabbed her meat with the knife in retrospect.

The next couple of days didn't go as smoothly as neither party would have hoped. Toris had finally agreed to get out of his hut and go spend a couple of candlemarks with Gabrielle so they could begin to slowly learn about one another. However, Toris allowed Gabrielle to painfully try and pull conversation along most of the way, recieving mostly just a grunt of acknowlegement from Toris. Meanwhile Xena, Lyceus and Ephiny had decided to spy on the couple, Xena and Ephiny had met and Ephiny soon began to like Xena after Xena had proved to be Eponin's equal in sparring and also didn't really care for Solari's gossip, proving this by tying Solari to a spit and letting her sit over some low flames until Terreis had caught her midstride and Ephiny had come into save her hide. Now the three spied on the couple who were picnicking outside the edge of the forest near Gabrielle's favorite fishing creek. Gabrielle had tried all she could to coax Toris into conversation but the stubborn young man wouldn't relent, so Gabrielle just stayed silent, trying once and again here and there when the opportunity arose, until finally Gabrielle launched into one of her stories that she loved to tell, about a brave warrior who fought legendary monsters and saved many villages from horrible fates and how he had come to fall in love with a beautiful peasant woman and married her and lived happily ever after. Lyceus had begun gagging at the romance wishing Joxer were there so they could launch a few of their legendary stink bombs at Toris and Gabrielle, but alas, Xena would have his hind for it.

"Does your brother always react this way to Princess'?"Ephiny asked Xena.

"Well since our father died, he hasn't been hisself, he just doesn't like this whole marriage treaty,"Xena responded.

"Well he certainly isn't trying to make things seem alright, at least Gabrielle is,"Ephiny said saucily, looking back at the couple.

"Toris is a good man, and he's very kind once you get him to open up, it just takes a while, even Mother doesn't always get him to open up,"Lyceus said proudly of his brother. Xena smiled, but frowned as she heard Toris make a crude remark of Gabrielle's story, about not everyone having a happy ever after, that Melosa made sure their mother didn't get one. Ephiny stood angered at the hurt look on her best friends face. Xena also stood, angry that her brother would pull that out on Gabrielle. The two women were about to go down there to assist her when Gabrielle did something not even Ephiny had ever seen her best friend do, she stood up and slapped Toris right across the face, the sound reverberating and Toris looking shocked from the power of the hit that now left a nice red handprint similar to Gabrielle's on his right cheek.

"You listen to me, now. I am no happier than you are about this whole marriage agreement, and I want you to know that if it weren't for the good of my own people and knowing that I could be helping others I never knew, I wouldn't be marrying you at all!"Gabrielle spat angrily. "I have tried very hard to make you see that maybe this whole marriage wont have to be so horrible if you can just be positive and stop treating me as if I was the one who killed your father!"Toris' eyes flashed angrily and Xena was afraid for a moment he might even hit Gabrielle. "But I didn't kill him, and I'm sorry that my mother is the one who did, but he did a lot of horrible things to my people as well, we never asked for that war, he brought it to us and we did what we had to to survive! My best friend lost her mother and sister personally to your father, and she is even more upset about this marriage than I am, but she stands by my side and choices because she knows I will do what is right for the people, no matter what price I myself, have to pay!"Ephiny sniffled, smiling proudly at her young friend. "So, Toris of Amphipolis, when you finally get that through your head and stop acting like the world hates you and you learn to open up and accept your fate for what it is, then come and talk to me!"Gabrielle whirled around and stalked away from Toris, who stood there, watching her leave with sad, confused but stubbornly angry eyes, he lifted his hand to his cheek that still stung from Gabrielle's slap and tried to recall everything she just said to him. How could a girl so young and so naive, be so wise? Xena was thinking the same thing when Ephiny explained to Xena that Gabrielle wasn't an Amazon by blood, and told her of how Gabrielle had been found in the river as a baby and how Melosa raised her to be a warrior but Gabrielle had never taken an innocent life, no matter the fact that it nearly cost her her own.

"Gabrielle is the kindest, most purest person I've ever known, full of wonder and life and mysteries that keep me going to be her friend, I'd die for her and I'd live for her,"Ephiny said proudly as they all walked back to camp.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"Xena asked. Ephiny gave her that deer in the headlights look, but quickly hid it behind her warrior facade.

"Yes,"she answered simply. Xena nodded.

"I can see why,"Xena looked over to the young Princess who was now walking alongside Terreis and Cyrene, Ephiny watched Xena's eyes suddenly gain that spark that she'd seen when she met Xena and saw the Warrior Princess stare at Gabrielle, she didn't understand why, but Gabrielle's eyes seemed to catch that same spark whenever she and the Warrior Princess locked eyes. The women approached them and Gabrielle took Ephiny by the arm and they walked away to talk and socialize while Xena and Lyceus got more of a tour of the camp from Terreis as she went through talking about Amazon history, and Artemis and the festivals they hold for their Goddess. One of which they would be able to attend before they left, the Harvest Festival that would be the night before they left, and Melosa agreed they would hold it in their honor. Xena came back to the tent to retrieve her hunting knife when she saw Toris on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Nice handywork,"Xena motioned to his face where the red mark was still slowly fading on his cheek. Toris glared.

"What do you know?"he spat.

"We all saw, or rather heard, Gabrielle's little outburst, you know she's right, this marriage is only as bad as you make it seem,"Xena said. Toris sat up.

"Well if you think its so easy, then you marry her!"he growled.

"It's not my responsibility Toris, you know that, you're first born, and rightful heir to the throne, I dont understand you anymore, brother, since father died, all you can think about is revenge on Melosa and hating all the Amazons, did you even know Gabrielle isn't Melosa's birth daughter?"Xena saw the registered look of surprise on her brothers face. "Thats right, Gabrielle is Melosa's adopted daughter, she'd been found in the river as a baby, Melosa took her in, Velasca is her blood daughter, but Gabrielle only holds the title of Amazon Princess by adoption rights,"Xena said.

"That explains why she looks nothing like her mother, then,"Toris shrugged.

"Ephiny has told me a lot about her, you'd be surprised how interesting the girl can be, if you'd just give her a try, she loves to tell stories,"Toris scoffed,"she hates war, and doesnt believe in resorting to violence to solve something,"Toris rolled his eyes,"and she believes that we all have a destiny, and that there are no accidents that happen in our fate, that everything happens for a reason." Toris looked at his younger sister, and sighed.

"I'll... try to give her a chance.. but I just cant change overnight, Xena, the memory of seeing father...killed by Melosa is still too fresh..,"he said solemnly. Xena bent down and kissed the crown of his head with a small smile.

"All I ask is that you try, Gabrielle is doing this for her people, why don't you do this for yours?"Xena smiled and left her brother alone to think.

The summer went by a lot quicker after Toris had finally relented and apologized to Gabrielle and the two slowly began to warm up to one another, Toris would take her to the creek to go fishing and do that while Gabrielle went on about her stories and things she'd like to see happen for the Amazons. Xena was pleased that her brother seemed to finally be seeing the light in Gabrielle as everyone else had, Xena had even started to come along and spend time with the young Princess, although it was odd at first, they too began learning how to cooperate and what they had in common. Xena promised Gabrielle that when she came to Amphipolis she'd teach her how to really fish out in the Alconian lake that wasn't too far from her home where she, Lyceus and Toris used to go and fish and swim and play. Gabrielle seemed edgy about the subject of Xena's type of fishing where she literally got in the water and fished instead of using a pole, but agreed it would be fun to learn. The day of the Harvest Festival had been a blast, the food, the wine, the dancing and the celebration in itself were so much fun, the day finally came for them to leave and head back to Amazonia. Melosa, Gabrielle and Ephiny rode all the way to the outskirts with Cyrene, Toris, Xena and Lyceus until they bid them farewell.


	5. Callisto

**FOUR: CALLISTO**

Toris, Xena, Lyceus and Cyrene wait just outside the castle walls for the arrival of Melosa, Gabrielle and Velasca. Four seasons have passed, Toris now nineteen, Xena sixteen, Lyceus, thirteen, however, no more mature. Lyceus gave the thumbs up to Joxer who, now fourteen, was standing downwind from his mother, Jett and Jace, held a dungbomb behind his back turning a bit green from the smell. Melosa arose over the horizon riding her steed, Velasca on one side, now twelve and Gabrielle on the other, now fourteen, and looking as beautiful as Xena had last remembered seeing her. She had not seen her last summer due to having to travel North on a mission for her mother and so it was a nice surprise to see Gabrielle now beginning to grow more fuller and curvy as she transcended childhood into womanhood, her long hair still the same shade of red gold, glowing in the sun, her eyes sparkling when she saw Xena, smiling. The two girls have become pretty good friends, Xena taking over for entertainment mostly when Toris was busy. Melosa dismounted, her daughters following suit, she greeted Cyrene, Gabrielle, as soon as her feet hit the ground, ran for Xena and hugged her fiercely.

"I missed you last summer!"Gabrielle squealed, recounting the tales of having to deal with Lyceus and Toris all alone with poor Ephiny having to help fend them off along with Solari and Eponin. Xena held Gabrielle tightly, loving the feel of the young Princess in her arms, but it was shortly made when Lyceus and Toris came into view and Gabrielle stepped back to bow respectfully and then hug them both. Toris smiled and kissed Gabrielle's cheek, the two betrothed had begun learning how to mutually respect one another and deal with the fact of their future together. Xena still doubted that Toris felt love toward Gabrielle and that often upset her because Gabrielle deserved someone who could love her. Lyceus bowed to Velasca whom merely rolled her eyes but after glancing at her mother, nodded her head with a scowl, still a stuck up brat. As they made their way into the castle, Velasca let out a howl of rage and they turned to see the young Princess covered in dung. Lyceus and Joxer could barely control their laughter, Cyrene glared at the two boys and offered a clean bath for the Princess and apologized to Melosa whom also smiled a bit at the boys but quickly recovered at the sight of her youngest child. Gabrielle snorted into Toris' shoulder and the two betrothed went their own way, Xena dragged Lyceus and Joxer by the ear after Cyrene and then left them to their punishment. Xena walked out into the courtyard and immediately the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she took a defensive stance.

"Come out, Ares, I know you're there!"Xena growled. The God of War appeared before her, wearing his black tunic leathers with a smile.

"Now tell me, Xena, how is it you always know I'm there?"he smirked.

"I just know, the stench of you is unmistakable,"Xena smirked back.

"Xena, Xena, Xena, my dear Warrior Princess, I ask you again, why don't you join forces with me, we can rule the world, you're name will cause villages to quake with fear at the very mention of it, I'll give you an army to follow you through the gates of Hades, ride with me Xena,"he walked around her, whispering lustfully.

"In your dreams, Ares,"Xena snarled. Ares glared.

"Oh, but those dreams will become reality someday m'dear, you'll see that following my ways will be a wonderful reality to you when you have nothing left to hold you back,"Ares smiled and Xena lunged at him.

"You dare harm my family or the Amazons and I swear I'll spend the rest of my days finding a means to kill you,"Xena barked. Ares merely laughed and dissappeared. Little did she know that Athena spotted her brother talking to Xena and immediately sent word to Zeus through Hermes about her brothers encounter and threat. Zeus was none too pleased with his sons mishaps but decided to give it one more go before calling his bet off. Zeus summoned Aphrodite to balance Ares' threat with her own and Aphrodite squealed before setting off to work. She visited Xena and spruced up her feelings a bit to help quail the dark thoughts Ares had planted in her mind, it worked and Xena went off into town with a bit more spring to her step. Xena saw Toris and Gabrielle outside a tavern wandering around aimlessly as her brother showed Gabrielle more people around their homeland, she was about to call out to them when she ran into an older merchant man who immediately smiled and began jabbering her ear off.

"HELLO there little lady! Fine day isn't it?! I tell you what, if there is anything worth doing today its shopping! And look no further to shop than here at Salmoneus' stand!"he began chattering. Xena scowled uncomfortably as the man pulled her into a side hug, forcing her to look at his many attractions, one thing that did catch her eye was a beautifully handcrafted sword that had a brass handle with sapphires embedded into the hilt. She lifted it to test its balance and coordination as she swiped the sword in a couple of figure eights and Salmoneus clapped happily. "Quite a fine sword, I found it in India where they say that their God of Metal himself had invented the sword and that its supposedly indestructable! 100 dinars!"he priced. Xena raised an eyebrow,

"Nobody would willingly pay a hundred dinars for a sword, no matter who's hand crafted it, 50 dinars,"she smiled. Salmoneus frowned.

"But thats knocking off half the price! Not a snowballs chance in Tartarus little lady, 80 dinars!"he reasoned.

"70 dinars,"he pleaded.

"60 dinars,"she smirked.

"65 dinars and I'll thrown in the sheath for free, thats my final offer!"he said. Xena looked him over before smiling and handing him the amount, he smiled and handed her the leather sheath that also had sapphires embedded into the leather case. Xena tied the sheath to her belt and sheathed the sword, shaking hands with the merchant. "Oh, if you'd be so kind as to not spread the rumors of my bargaining with a child?"he asked.

"You got it,"Xena replied with a scowl at him calling her a child. She walked over to where she last spotted her brother and Gabrielle and found them buying apples from another merchant. "You hate apples,"she smirked at her brothers back, both parties turned and Gabrielle beamed.

"Xena! I was just getting some apples for my horse, she loves them,"the Princess grinned. Xena smiled and then looked to her brother who was looking at the new addition to her armour with a frown.

"Where'd you get that, Xena?"he asked coldly.

"Bought it for a small price, bro, why? Problem?"she asked.

"You shouldn't be carrying around a sword, you and Lyceus both play swordfighting with toys and thats fine but I don't want either of you to pick up a real sword and wind up becoming a target,"Toris remarked to his younger sister.

"Just so happens, Toris, you're not the only one in the family who knows how to really spar,"she glared and Toris' eyes widened, she smirked,"thats right, I know about your little training sessions with a certain God, and I've watched and learned very well."

"You train with a God? Really? Who? I bet its Athena, right?"Gabrielle smiled at Toris. Toris didn't answer, his eyes trained on his sister angrily.

"Either way, Xena, carrying a sword makes you a target, I dont want you or Lyceus to do it, you go back to whatever merchant sold you that and get a refund,"Toris demanded.

"I dont think so,"Xena glared. "You can carry a sword so can I, and Lyceus too, when his time comes, afterall, we're supposed to be able to protect ourselves, and one day I will be your second in command so I'll have to protect you, wont I?"Xena grinned.

"A sword is no weapon for a Princess!"Toris barked. Gabrielle opened her mouth to retort that remark but all three of their heads turned to a strangers voice,

"Princess Xena,"a young blonde girl with brown eyes looking on at them in hatred. Xena eyed the young girl warily, wearing black leathers studded with silver, a sword in one hand. "Oh how I've longed to finally meet the Royal family of Amphipolis, and you must be,"she looked at Toris,"the royal heir, Prince Toris,"she gave a wicked grin as Toris placed Gabrielle behind him for protection and Xena moved to his side.

"Who are you and what do you want?"Toris demanded.

"Your the son of King Atrius, am I right?"she asked fiercely.

"Correct, and you are?"he asked. 

"My name is not important, all you need to know is that your father was a murdering bastard who slaughtered my family, burned my village to the ground and left his men to rape and torture me and whoever else survived,"she snapped.

"Thats not true!"Toris snapped, an evil gleam in his darkened blue eyes,"you don't know what your talking about!"

"Oh but don't I? King Atrius of Amphipolis, following onward to kill off those little harlot Amazons, had trampled through my home village of Cirra, which is now nothing more than burnt remains, my family all died by his very sword and then he found me and had his own little fun, yes, you look very much like him, those eyes, the same deathly gleam in them as the man who took away everything I ever knew,"the girl glared.

"What do you want?"Xena piped up.

"What do I want,"she smiled sickly,"I _want_ the blood of every single one of your royal line, starting with that one,"she pointed to Toris. Xena unsheathed her sword and pushed Toris and Gabrielle back. "Ooh! Feisty! I like that!"Callisto cackled as she and Xena circled one another. "I guess killing off the legendary Warrior Princess of King Atrius will be a good start afterall!"

"Xena!"Toris yelled.

"Toris, leave! Take Gabrielle to safety and get mother and th guard! NOW!"Xena snarled as she deflected Callisto's first strike. She sparred with the psychotic little blonde as Toris gave in and dragged Gabrielle with him back toward the castle to get help. The townsfolk stood behind their carts and wagons and watched as Xena delivered a roundhouse kick, sending the blonde through the window of a tavern, Xena turned to go but soon heard the psychotic cry of the girl again and saw the blonde emerge, cut up from the window, ready to fight. One really deep cut ran the length of her face from above her eyebrow over her nose under her eye, causing blood to run down the length of her pretty face. She growled as she lunged at Xena again and again, Xena deflected, matching every blow with her very own, twirling her sword and slashing her leg open, the girl looked to her leg, giving Xena the distraction she needed to kick the sword out of the girls hand, landing the girl on her back, Xena caught the airborn weapon and crisscrossed them at the girls neck, everyone cheered. The girl looked at her hatefully.

"Kill me then! Just like your father murdered my family! Prove to me you are his daughter! Go on!"the girl yelled angrily. Xena, for a moment, believed that she would, but she then saw Gabrielle out of the corner of her eye, running at her with Toris, Lyceus and some of the Royal Guard after them and came back to her senses, she threw the girls sword down and sheathed her own.

"I'm not my father, nor am I a murderer,"Xena spat. "I dont know who you are, and I cant ever apologize for my fathers crimes, but I can make you pay for your crimes here. By orders of Lady Cyrene and the royal family, I, Princess Xena, banish you from Amphipolis forever, leave and never return, if you do, your death will await you at the end of my sword,"Xena glared. The girl took up her own sword and looked ready to fight but saw the Guard approach and looked back to Xena with a spiteful glare as the town laughed and cheered.

"You will regret this,"she snapped coldly,"all of you will sorely regret the day you did this to me, and soon your entire kingdom will tremble at the mention of Callisto,"yelled Callisto. She glared at Xena,"I will be back, and when I do come, you'll wish you'd killed me,"Callisto glared and hightailed it out of there, her Royal Guard chased after her but the girl seemed to have dissappeared into thin air. Xena sighed, then felt the wind nearly knocked out of her as Gabrielle threw her arms around her neck and Lyceus and Toris approached.

"Are you alright, Xena? That girl was scary!"Lyceus said amazed at Callisto's exit. Xena nodded and hugged the Amazon Princess to her as Gabrielle shuddered from Callisto's memory.

"I'm fine, the important thing is that you two are as well, Toris,"she looked to her brother, who merely looked back,"thanks,"she smiled. Gabrielle loosened her hold on Xena and gave her a teary smile.

"Thank the Gods you are okay, I was worried she would have killed you,"Gabrielle said. Xena smirked.

"My sister is hard to kill,"Lyceus beamed proudly at Xena, hugging her to his side, together, they all headed back to the castle, Xena retelling the tale of Callisto to her mother who put the Guard around the city walls to keep eyes open for the young blonde. Meanwhile, the young blonde aformentioned, Callisto, sat outside the city walls upon the trees of the Amphipolis forest looking on at the palace with a hatred for the Princess named Xena, a whole new light had sparked within her and now, she was more determined than ever to see each of the royal family members die at the end of her sword, starting with Xena.

"That was quite a show you put on back there,"came a dark voice, Callisto whirled around, sword at the ready.

"Who's there? Show your face, coward!"she screeched. Ares stepped out to her from nowhere and she held the blade of her sword up to his throat, he looked onto her calmly with a sadistic smile.

"Callisto, right?"he asked.

"Who are you?"she wondered.

"Ah yes, allow me to introduce myself formally,"he stepped forward, allowing Callisto's blade to pierce his throat but it seemed to do him no harm, nor was there any blood. "Ares, God of War, at your service, I'm quite a fan of how well you managed to spar my young charge back there, you even managed to cut her up a bit yourself, thats good,"he grinned.

"Next time she wont see me coming, I'll be there unaware and I'll kill her before she can bat a pretty blue eye,"Callisto snarled, lowering her sword.

"Ah, see that is where I have a problem, you see, Xena is my Chosen, and I cant simply allow someone, even as well as you to kill her, at least, not the way you plan to,"he smiled as Callisto's eyes brightened.

"What do you have in mind, oh God of War?"she grinned wickedly.

"You want to kill the royal line, thats fine with me, but Xena is off limits, however, there is still a way you can kill Xena without taking her life,"Ares drawled.

"Keep talking,"Callisto sheathed her sword and pulled out her dagger, pretending to pick at stuff from under her fingernails.

"Make her like you, of course, when Atrius slaughtered your family and friends like sheep, it created a whole new you, empty, soulless, a shell to be filled with revenge and hatred, it killed you inside, well, if you wish to break the Warrior Princess, start by killing her family, slaughtering them like Atrius did your own family,"he smiled as Callisto beamed at the thought of killing Xena's spirit.

"But I'm not getting this,"Callisto said skeptically,"what are you going to get from all of this?"

"Me? Well for starters, as I said, Xena, she is to go unharmed, you may destroy her hopes, her family, her friends, kill her slowly through that, thats my reward enough, are we agreed?"Ares smiled holding out his hand. Callisto grinned wickedly and clasped the Gods forearm.

"Agreed,"she cackled loudly as she and Ares dissappeared.


	6. Welcome To The Dog House

**FIVE: WELCOME TO THE DOG HOUSE**

A whole season passed and there was still no sign of Callisto, Toris had suggested that maybe she had died from all the wounds that Xena had given her, Lyceus shrugged and suggested that maybe she was so evil that the pits of Tartarus had opened up and swallowed her whole, Joxer agreed with him but Xena disagreed with both, she had a darker feeling about this, for not only had Callisto dissappeared, but Ares had not been visiting her at all lately either, he had even stopped coming by to tutor Toris so Toris was left to swordfight with Xena, the two learning a lot from one another and Lyceus had even begun pleading with Xena to teach him, but Xena still wasn't too fond of knowing her brother wanted to have a sword. So Lyceus took to sparring with Joxer with their toy swords in order to at least learn to survive partially. They were all readying themselves to go to Amazonia for the Summer Solstice and Xena hoped this summer would not go wrong, Gabrielle was fifteen now, Xena seventeen and Toris twenty seasons, only three summers left until they would finally be joined in matrimony.

Meanwhile Gabrielle was around and about the Amazon hunting grounds with none other than Ephiny, now seventeen seasons, taller and her hair shoulder length and more red in color, wearing her hunting leathers, a bow and arrow in one hand just like her friend. Gabrielle noted how Ephiny seemed a bit excited for Xena to be returning to Amazonia, it had been a while since Xena had set foot back on Amazon grounds. Thinking of Xena also managed to make Gabrielle blush, recalling last summer when Toris had feigned illness for the Full Moon Festival and Gabrielle had been dissappointed in not getting to go, but then remembered Xena coming and knocking on her door, dressed in a royal blue tunic, black leather pants and boots, sword at her side and her hair braided back in a silver plait, eyes shining as she offered to take Gabrielle to the Festival. Gabrielle had been astonished at the invitation but nonetheless, accepted and the two women had a fantastic time as Xena showed her the customary dances and tried different types of food, including these dumplings that you dip in a tangy red sauce that Xena seemed to be obsessed with, she had gotten the ingredients from the local cook and had given them to the Royal Amazon cooks to prepare them for tonights ceremony when Xena and her brothers and Cyrene would arrive. But the one thing that she couldn't forget about that festival was when she and Xena walked back to the castle and laughed about something or the other while Gabrielle told her a story, and Gabrielle went to thank Xena with a kiss on the cheek but Xena had turned her head right at the moment to see what she was doing and she wound up kissing her dead on the mouth. The kiss was electric but it hardly lasted long enough for either ones liking, Gabrielle had blushed and apologized profusely but Xena shrugged it off and bowed respectfully, bidding her goodnight, and they retired to their seperate bedchambers.

"Everything alright, Princess?"Ephiny teased at the blush that was creeping up on the young Princess' neck. Gabrielle snapped out of her daze and looked at her best friend and Ephiny immediately regretted asking because when she looked into those eyes, she saw it, for the second time that year since Gabrielle had returned, she was able to glimpse into those brilliant green orbs and see a deep love that the Princess obviously held for someone that wasn't her.

"Hm? Oh yes, everythings fine,"Gabrielle rushed out, they spotted a large quail picking at the ground and they were both silent, however, the Quail must have heard them because it immediately took off. "Damn! Hey Eph, do you ever wonder whether or not sometimes things that are meant to happen are really accidents that help lead you to what really should be?"Gabrielle asked. When she recieved no response she looked to her friend who had that mischievous gleam in her eye, sheathed her arrow and grabbed a nice size rock, she went still for a moment as if trying to locate the source of her target. "Ephiny?"

"Shh,"Ephiny said. Then, taking aim, threw the rock at a very old oak tree, the rock hit the branch and snapped it with precision and out tumbled a screaming young Amazon. Ephiny laughed. Gabrielle was shocked and then noticed the Amazon that had been hiding in the trees was Velasca, she rushed to her sister and tried to help her up but Velasca pulled away as if she'd been burned and glared at Ephiny.

"Think thats funny do you!?"Velasca roared at Ephiny, who had ceased laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, I do, honestly Princess Pain In My Rear, when will you learn to stop spying on your sister, I always catch you!"Ephiny laughed. Velasca glared at Ephiny again and huffed.

"I wasn't _spying_, I was coming to look for Gabrielle!"Velasca shouted at Ephiny, then turned to Gabrielle. "Mother requests your presence in the Royal Hut,"she snarled. Gabrielle nodded to Velasca.

"Thank you, sister,"she placed a hand on Velasca's shoulder, Velasca shunned it away and stormed off. Gabrielle rounded on Ephiny.

"Ephiny, please, Velasca is my sister, couldn't you try to be a bit nicer? I do have to live with her ya know,"Gabrielle started as she and Ephiny made their way toward camp. Ephiny shrugged.

"Gabby, I told ya, the little Princess is a snot nosed brat, she needs to learn her place, you know that even if she adored me she'd still hate you, the little twerp thinks that she is the one who deserves the Queen's mask,"Ephiny said.

"I know,"Gabrielle sighed. "But you dont make it any easier on her, she's still my sister and an Amazon Princess, if anything happens to me, she will become the next in the Royal line, and then you'll have to answer to her."

"Trust me, Gabs, if she ever became Queen, I'd leave the village before I ever pledged my sword to her,"Ephiny said as they made their way into the camp.

"She'd probably have you hunted like a dog if you ran,"Gabrielle muttered. Ephiny caught it though and sighed.

"Thats why I devoted my life and sword to you, Gabrielle, you are more than just my future Queen,"Ephiny said, halting Gabrielle with a hand on her shoulder,"you are my best friend, you've given me so much, you saved me when I thought I didn't want to be saved, and you helped give me back the family that I lost, I would gladly die for you if it meant keeping that little twit off of the throne,"Ephiny said solemnly. Gabrielle smiled at Ephiny's admission and hugged her.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet! Ephiny dear, you know its rude to be making the move on someone elses woman,"came Solari's annoying little voice. They broke apart and Ephiny glared.

"Shove off, Solari,"she spat.

"Now, is that any way to treat your friend? Come now, Eph, really, Princess?"Solari asked. "I just wanted to protect your honor before your betrothed arrived and saw you in the arms of another."

"Ephiny is my best friend, Solari, I may hug her without fear if I wish, and you are to not say anything against that, is that understood?"Gabrielle shot back. Solari bowed respectfully.

"Yes, My Princess, I am sorry to intrude,"Solari said.

"Sure you are,"Ephiny glared,"she's just bored because Eponin is away going through her Rite of Passage so Solari has no one to annoy with her gossip,"she told Gabrielle. The two walked away, Ephiny nudged Solari as they left, the young woman did not dare say anything in front of the Princess but glared at Ephiny's back before whirling on her heel and stalking off, tripping over a branch that Ephiny had left.

"Gabrielle, thank the Gods,"Terreis came out of the hut and took Ephiny by the arm. "You must hurry and prepare, Cyrene and Toris have already arrived! Ephiny, come with me," before Gabrielle could respond, Ephiny was dragged away with Terreis. Gabrielle went into her hut and dressed in her ceremonial Royal leathers, armbands, boots and gauntlets, she wore a beaded turquoise necklace and tied a teal and white feather bead into one of her braids before she made her way to the Royal hut. She entered and immediately saw Melosa and Velasca, Velasca smirked at her sister in a "i-told-you-so" look and she also saw Cyrene, Lyceus, Toris and.. Xena. Xena was dressed in royal black leathers similar to Toris' and understood that Xena must have finally become Toris' second-in-command, Lyceus wore a simple brown tunic and pants, his hair shorter than the last time she'd seen him, and Cyrene wearing a beautiful cotton blue dress.

"So nice of you to join us, Gabrielle, say hello,"Melosa said eerily at her daughter, a bit irked at her being late. Gabrielle bowed and greeted Cyrene and the three children, she had a hard time meeting Xena's eyes, but finally did and smiled when she saw them look at her. Toris then broke the gaze by kissing her hand and then leading her away, Gabrielle had begun asking him how his year had gone and they talked as they headed out of the tent and on through the camp.

"She's gotten even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, if thats possible,"Lyceus whispered to Xena as they were shown to their tent. Xena acknowleged her brother's statement and smiled, it seemed that Gabrielle had a knack for making people fall in love with her, even if she didn't mean to, she remembered Ephiny when she first met her and how the young Amazon had spoken of an aura that Gabrielle seemed to have that lit up the room when she walked in, and knew now what the Amazon had meant. By dinner, Xena saw Toris and Gabrielle sitting side by side, Gabrielle laughing at something he had said, Ephiny sat on her other side and Lyceus next to her and her mother and Melosa and Velasca on down the line. Xena gathered her plate and sat on Toris' other side, saying nothing as she listened in on the conversation.

"So then, Xena comes barging in and finds Jace with her underwear on over his clothes, poor boy, his voice is now a pitch higher than what it used to be,"Toris smiled and Xena smiled into her water goblet at the memory of seeing Joxer's twin brother Jace prancing around in her bra and panties singing some random song and dancing, she had strangled him until Toris had come in alongside Joxer and Lyceus and pried her off of the poor boy. Joxer helped cheer him up by agreeing to play the lyre for him to practice a new song while Xena went fishing with Toris and Lyceus to calm down. Gabrielle snorted into her milk as dinner was served at the thought of the young fruity boy she'd met years back, all three of the boys were very alike in looks, but each had a very different personality, Jett was extremely secretive and kept to himself, Gabrielle had often spied him in the castle lurking around the corners and throwing deathstars and daggers at rats or insects and once even saw him carrying a dead chicken. Joxer, whom was hardly ever seen without Lyceus next to him, was a very clumsy boy who pretended he was some great warrior but had gotten his butt kicked royally by Xena quite a bit when he and Lyceus would prank on the Warrior Princess and Jace.. well he was just Jace, always singing and dancing and wearing women's clothes and talking in a fake Spanish accent, Toris had told her that Jace had left about a moon ago for Athens and they hadn't seen him since but often got mail. Jett had left last winter without any word of where he was headed or if he'd be back, and they hadn't seen nor heard from him at all. Eris had taken the loss of her two boys hard so she had clung tight to Joxer until she was assured that he wouldn't leave too, at least not as long as he had Lyceus around to hang out with.

"So Xena, I believe you still have yet to teach me how to _really_ fish,"Gabrielle said to her over Toris. Xena looked over and smiled.

"You bet, Princess, name when and where and I'll show you how to really fish, shame I never showed you that summer at the lake, but you know how it is,"Xena recalled the summer she was going to show Gabrielle the lake and take her fishing with her and her brothers, but Toris had become extra busy taking care of political matters with their mother, Lyceus had went on a trip with Joxer and Eris that took up most of the summer and Xena had been forced to keep a close eye on Jett and Jace, which proved very difficult for the Princess. Gabrielle nodded.

"Well there is all summer, really, all of us should go, you, me, Toris, Lyceus, Ephiny, it'd be fun,"she smiled. Xena smiled back.

"Count me out, I hate fishing,"Ephiny said sourly, Gabrielle frowned.

"You normally love going with me though,"Gabrielle said.

"No, I only go fishing to keep an eye or ear out for Solari or Eponin, with Eponin gone this summer, don't have to worry about that, and I trust Solari to stay away from you if your with Xena,"Ephiny grinned at Xena who smirked as she continued to eat.

It had taken them nearly three moons before Gabrielle could finally get away from her duties and go fishing, Toris however, couldn't join them due to him promising to take a look at border patrol with Terreis and Ryn, so it was just Xena, Gabrielle and Lyceus. Lyceus was thrilled, they hadn't even fully gotten to the shore when Lyceus started tearing off his clothes, leaving him in his underwear, running for the large creek and jumping in. Gabrielle laughed and set up their small picnic area when Xena had taken off after Lyceus and soon joined him in the cool stream in nothing but her shift and Gabrielle had shed her boots and sat along the riverbank, soaking her feet in the cool water. She saw Lyceus and Xena start a waterfight and laughed as Lyceus was pulled under by Xena who'd grabbed him and yanked him under before resurfacing, laughing victoriously. Gabrielle could only smile at the two siblings who seemed to always get along much more than Xena did with Toris, whom really only got along when they agreed but had to butt heads a lot before they could. Gabrielle thought up her future marriage that would be happening in three more seasons, and could hardly believe it was already that close, soon, the treaty would be complete, she would be married to Toris, the two lands would unite and peace would finally be restored. Toris, she wasn't sure what happened between them these past few years, but he had gone from completely hateful to a kinder, gentler soul, she loved him dearly, but she wasn't sure if she was _in_ love with him, she'd tried to talk to Ephiny about it but Ephiny was never one for sensitive chats, so she kept silent and pondered to herself about whether she could really ever be happy being married to Toris. Her thoughts were interrupted when a few droplets of water were flicked at her, she looked up to see Xena standing out of the water walking toward her.

"You gonna come in and join us or what?"she asked Gabrielle, who now, for the first time, noticed she and Lyceus both carrying a pouch filled with about five or six nicely sized perch. Gabrielle was stunned.

"Sorry, I was just thinking-,"Gabrielle stood with Xena's offered hand. Xena smiled ferally and picked Gabrielle up, throwing her over her shoulder and carried her out into the water. "XENA! LET ME GO! NO PLEASE!"Gabrielle laughed but also was extremely afraid as Xena waded deeper. Xena was a lot taller than Gabrielle and so she knew she would not be able to touch bottom. Instinct kicked in and she struggled with all her might against Xena's hold. "Xena please! Let me go, don't!" Her words were drowned as Xena dropped the fighting girl into the water. Gabrielle screamed, but it was lost to the stream and she splashed around until she found Xena's body and crawled up it, clinging to her like a scared child.

"Whoa! Hey watch it! Gabri-"her voice was muffled as Gabrielle clung to her and dragged her under, Gabrielle did not let go and Xena fought to the surface, holding the scared Gabrielle to her and swimming them both back to shore. She kneeled down and pried Gabrielle's arms and legs out from around her body, Gabrielle shook in pure terror and flinched when Xena wrapped a towel around her. "Gabrielle? Hey, Gabrielle look at me!"she cupped the young Princess' chin and was startled to see tears welling up in those beautiful green orbs. At once, Xena regretted taking Gabrielle out there, not realizing that her fun had made the Princess terrified, she pulled Gabrielle's shaking form to her, "Oh Gabrielle, I'm so sorry,"she hushed the sobbing Princess.

"Is she okay? Xena?"Lyceus had seen everything and ran to them from the other side of the bank where Lyceus had taken care of natures call and said nothing as he saw his older sister comfort the Amazon Princess who was sobbing into her shoulder.

"She'll be okay, go back out and swim for a while, Ly,"Xena told him. Lyceus was reproachful but decided against arguing with Xena and went back out into the creek to swim. Xena continued to rock Gabrielle in her arms until the sobs became mere sniffles and hiccups.

"Why..why d-did you hic d-do that? I-I told hic y-you not to,"Gabrielle stuttered through her muffled sobs and hiccups.

"I didn't realize that you meant it, Gabrielle, really, if I had known you were afraid I would have taken you back here, I'm so sorry, please forgive me,"Xena said as she ran her fingers through the young girls soaked auburn locks. She felt Gabrielle cling to her again and nod against her.

"I-I forgive you,"Gabrielle said as calmly as she could. Xena smiled and kissed the top of the young Amazons head.

"Why didnt you tell me you couldn't swim?"Xena asked after a few minutes. Gabrielle said nothing and Xena had thought, for a moment, the Princess was asleep, but then.

"S-scared,"Gabrielle stuttered.

"Of what? Of me?"Xena asked.

"No.. Water,"Gabrielle said. "You know the story of Melosa's Guard finding me?"Xena nodded, Gabrielle continued. "Well, since I was found, since I was a baby, I've always.. been afraid.."Gabrielle buried her face in Xena's neck ashamed of herself. Xena immediately understood, of course, Gabrielle was afraid of drowning because of her childhood, it was a terror thing that had set in from being put in a river at birth, a phobia she had no control over and immediately she felt her heart clench as Gabrielle's warm tears lined her neck again.

"Hey, shh, its alright, Gabrielle, look, I'm sorry I didnt think about any of that, but its okay now, you're here and I've got you, we can go back to camp if you want, call it a day?"Xena asked.

"No!"Gabrielle shouted by accident, she snuggled back into Xena's embrace, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. "Can we just stay here? Finish our picnic? Please?" Xena smiled,

"Of course, Princess."Lyceus came back up to the bank at that point and began setting up wood for a fire. The two women broke apart, but not before Xena felt Gabrielle brush her lips delicately across her neck in a thankful gesture. Xena tried not to gasp and set out to try and cook the fish and began pulling out contents from their basket that the cooks had packed for them, fresh fruit, bread and cheese and a bottle of cider. They snacked on the fruit and cheese while the fish cooked and ate the bread with the fish and topped off the whole bottle of cider. They laughed and joked a bit and then spoke of Toris and Amphipolis, and how they'd wished he could have come out there with them but both the girls secretly were thankful he hadn't, Toris, being a bit of the control freak he is, would have probably called off the whole thing after the whole Gabrielle drowning fiasco, and Xena would have never heard the end of it. It was still very light outside, and they had little left to eat, so Lyceus ran back for the stream, not yet wanting to go back to camp.

"Xena?"Gabrielle asked timidly. Xena looked over to Gabrielle, it was the first time Gabrielle had spoken directly to her since the incident earlier. "You promised to teach me how to fish,"she smiled at the older girl. Xena's eyes widened but then she smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean we could always come back later and-"

"No, you promised and I agreed that I needed to learn, so teach me?"Gabrielle asked innocently. Xena looked into her eyes and saw the regained trust Gabrielle had for her and smiled, nodding she took Gabrielle's hand and they walked to the riverbank, they waded into the water just high enough for Gabrielle to stand and Xena told her to stay still.

"Slowly reach out and try to feel the fish with your hands, when you feel them let me know,"Gabrielle did so and remained silent but her eyes widened when she felt the slimy precense of a fish swim by, Xena noticed her change in stance. "Wiggle your fingers, it makes them look like bait, you'll feel the fish start to nip at them but dont pull away,"Gabrielle giggled when she felt the fish try and nibble her fingers. "Now... pull back and punch it in the face,"Gabrielle raised an eyebrow.

"What? No! I can't hurt it!"she said.

"Gabrielle! Don't worry they dont feel it, punch it in the face and have its mouth wrap around your fist and surface the little mongrel and throw it onto shore,"Xena said.

"You want me to fist a fish?!"Gabrielle giggled,"I can hardly say it much less do it,"she pulled back and tried but the fish swam away scared when she missed it by a mark. She sighed and resurfaced her fingers, wiggling them empty. Xena rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Its okay, not everyone gets it at first, but you'll learn soon enough, here,"Xena boldly moved around behind Gabrielle and took her smaller hands in hers and felt for a fish, Gabrielle felt another fish try to nip at her fingers when she wiggled them, Xena drew her hand back and curled it into a fist and shoved their entwined fists at the fish, letting go of Gabrielle's hand at the last second, Gabrielle's hand surfaced and a large silvery perch whined as it surfaced the stream, waggling around Gabrielle's fist, Gabrielle laughed triumphantly.

"I did it!"she proclaimed cheerfully. Xena beamed with pride and Lyceus laughed at them from the other side of the lake. Gabrielle threw the perch back into the water where it swam away from them in fear. Gabrielle laughed and turned to hug Xena gleefully, Xena returned to hug, proud of Gabrielle for learning. They soon heard Lyceus and turned to see him surface the water with a pair of trout, one on each hand, wriggling angry at their captor and he laughed.

"TWINS, XENA! I'VE GOT TWINS! AHA!"he threw them back into the creekbed and watched them swim off. One managed to smartly wag its tail and splash Lyceus in the face, both women laughed hard at this and soon Lyceus splashed at them as well. They were all laughing and soaked through the skin when their fun was interrupted by Ephiny came running at them from camp, yelling for Gabrielle.

"Ephiny? What is it?"Gabrielle asked worriedly. They all came out of the lake to meet the frantic Amazon who stopped to catch her breath.

"Velasca, she.. she challenged Melosa for the throne, a royal challenge,"Ephiny choked out as she caught her breath. Gabrielle froze. Lyceus and Xena looked confused.

"A royal challenge, but isn't Velasca too young to fight her mother for the throne?"Xena asked, remembering learning from Eponin the art of a royal duel with the Queen. If a challenge was made, the Queen must accept it and the first to die, gets claim of the throne, if the Queen dies, the victor will gain rightful heir to the throne.

"No, Velasca is thirteen now, that is the age for any Amazon to rightfully gain respect as an adult therefore she can make the challenge,"Gabrielle said, her voice cracked with hurt at the thought of her sister wanting to fight their mother to the death for the throne.

"But if Melosa dies, that wont give her immediate right to the throne,"Ephiny told more to Xena and Lyceus than to Gabrielle, who knew this,"since Gabrielle is still first in line, but not yet old enough to be Queen, Terreis will inherit the Queen's mask, then Gabrielle if Terreis dies, or Velasca beats her in a royal duel as well, and then Velasca can only inherit the throne if she defeats Gabrielle, so she has to wipe them all out in order to achieve it, and I think she wants to begin starting with Melosa,"Ephiny said, placing a hand on her best friends shoulder. Gabrielle looked stunned, to say the least, they all dried off and got into their clothes before they followed Ephiny hurriedly back to camp where the entire Amazon nation, including Cyrene and Toris, were watching as Velasca forced Melosa to defend herself with chobos as the chosen weapon. Melosa was unwilling to kill her daughter. Velasca had a look of pure hatred and rage upon her face as she ordered Melosa to fight her.

"Damn you all! That mask is rightfully mine by birthright! Gabrielle is not an Amazon, she was not born of our blood!"Velasca raged as she struck Melosa again, Melosa deflected it.

"Velasca!"Gabrielle yelled out, Velasca smiled down at her sister wickedly. "Call off the challenge, your quarrel is with me, not with our mother!"

"Oh Gabrielle, don't worry, I'll soon kill you as well! But first I must wipe her,"she pointed to Melosa,"and dear Auntie Terreis out and then I'll have my fun with you, soon you will all bow down to me as your Queen!"Velasca shouted.

"Velasca this is madness! Call off the challenge! You know mother does not wish to kill you! Nor do I or Terreis! Please! Be thankful you will never have to carry the burden of our throne!"Gabrielle insisted.

"Thankful?! You call our birthright a burden? You are mad, Gabrielle! You gave into this stupid treaty saying you'd marry the son of that murderer who killed off so many of our people, including your best friends family! And yet you still stick up for your betrothed?!"Velasca roared as she struck Melosa. "I can rule this nation! I can bring peace to our people without having to ally with those murdering bastards!"

"You forget, Velasca, your very father was one of those murdering bastards you speak of!"Ephiny said boldly, the nation gasped as Velasca went red with fury at the sight of Ephiny.

"How _dare_ you speak of my parenthood that way! In front of our people!"Velasca roared at Ephiny.

"It's TRUE! You may be Amazon by blood, but you also share kinsmen among the Amphipolis warriors yourself! Gabrielle may not have been born one of us, but I say she shows more spirit toward being an Amazon than you have ever in your short life!"Ephiny spat. Velasca screamed.

"Don't worry Ephiny, when I'm finished here, I'll make sure to do away with you as well, in fact, I may just have the pleasure of killing you myself!"Velasca said as she continued to fight Melosa. Melosa got the upper hand and knocked Velasca to the ground,

"Please, daughter, do not make me kill you, I love you,"Melosa pleaded with her. Velasca scowled.

"You're a lovesick fool, thats what makes you _weak!_"Melosa threw down her chobos, refusing to fight anymore, Velasca did not dare pick up her own, but howled in rage at Melosa refusing to fight her. "Damn you, Melosa! Fight me! Defend your title that you are so proud to give to that little bitch that isn't even born of your blood as I am!"Velasca shouted at Melosa. Melosa turned and backhanded Velasca in front of everyone, a gleam of anger in her eyes that soon turned to shock as she tried to comfort her daughter. Velasca stood back, stung, staring at Melosa as if she were a stranger. "I see where your loyalty lies..."she looked over to Gabrielle and Ephiny, and the rest of the Amazon nation who stared back in either anger or relief. "Goodbye, mother,"Velasca walked away. Melosa halted her guard.

"She will come back, just let her blow off some steam,"Melosa said as the entire Amazon nation cleared a path to watch the young Princess walk away from them and out of their lives forever.

"ARES!"came the screech of the wicked young woman Callisto, in the forest. The God appeared before her, looking at her dully at his young charge.

"What now, Callisto? I'm busy,"he said.

"I'm bored Ares, just how much longer are you going to have me wait until I can take care of that royal pain in my side?"Callisto asked angrily. "I could have killed him today, you know, Prince Toris, I had the most perfect opportunity when that Amazon left his side for a moment, I could almost smell the sweat pouring off of him." She closed her eyes with a satisfied wicked grin. She opened them as she whirled around, sword drawn.

"What now?"Ares asked.

"Someone is there,"Callisto drawled, she smiled at an oak tree and heard the wind pick up,"yes, someone is right there, come on out whoevers behind there and I promise I wont kill you too slowly,"she smiled. The young Amazon Princess Velasca came around, and Callisto lowered her sword in confusion.

"Is this a private party? Or can anyone join?"Velasca asked them. Callisto grinned and looked to Ares.

"And just what could you have to offer me? You're an Amazon, no doubt?"Ares asked.

"Ooh, goody! A child! I've always wanted a child!"Callisto cackled as she walked around the young Princess and twirled a lock of her dark hair. Velasca glared at the psycho but then turned her attentions back to Ares.

"My name is Princess Velasca, second in the royal line. You want Xena, she wants Toris, I want Gabrielle's head,"Velasca grinned.

"And a killer to boot! Oh I like this one, Ares, lets keep her!"Callisto grinned, taking the girl by both shoulders, looking to Ares. Ares only eyed the girl warily and smiled.

"So, Melosa's little bitch eh? Hmph!"Ares grinned. Velasca scowled. "Welcome to the Dog House,"Callisto squealed at Ares omission. Velasca smiled.


	7. A Royal Problem

**SIX: A ROYAL PROBLEM**  
The sun was just beginning to rise over the city of Amphipolis, nineteen-year-old Xena watched as the fog slowly descended into a cool mist over the grassy plains and dew began to settle upon the leaves of the forest, giving it an erethreal glow. Her blue eyes scanned the forest for any signs of trouble, she'd been having nightmares about somebody close to her being lost but she couldn't yet place just who it was, so she kept a close eye out over her brothers and watched outside the castle gates for any signs of approaching trouble. Xena was beginning to think herself mad for doing so when for two seasons since Velasca had left the Amazon nation, nothing horrible had gone wrong for anyone, not them nor the Amazons from her letters she recieved from Ephiny or Gabrielle. Gabrielle would be arriving later that day with Melosa and Ephiny. This would be Ephiny's first visit to Amphipolis and she personally couldn't wait, Lyceus seemed ecstatic about it, having a while back gotten over his puppy love for Gabrielle and began pining away for the beautiful Amazon sidekick of Gabrielle's whom Gabrielle had written to her was to become her Regent next summer when the marriage took place, so she and Ephiny would be working together quite a bit.

"Xena?"came the deep voice of her younger brother. Lyceus' voice had finally changed and now he had gone from a scrawny little boy to a proud and strong young man that Xena loved very much, his short blonde hair was ruffled with curls still sticking up with signs of sleep written on his face, he was fully dressed in his brown leather tunic and pants, a sword at his side, Xena had bought for him on his last birthday as a coming of age gift, Lyceus was now sixteen seasons and Xena had decided to give in to his demands and buy him the weapon, it was a lot like hers, beautifully handcrafted steel, a bronze handle and a single ruby encrusted on the top of the hilt.

"Hey Lyceus,"she said and turned back to her balcony where she continued to look out over the forest.

"Eager to see Gabrielle again, huh?"he smiled, not knowing of his sisters frantic worries about him and the rest of the family. She put on a smile,

"Yeah, can't wait, seems you cant either, eh? Ephiny coming along this year and all,"she laughed at the blush that creeped along her brothers ears at the mention of the Amazon.

"Hey, leave me alone, I can't help it, nobody can, you cant choose who you love, ya know,"Lyceus said. Xena sobered up at that and thought about Gabrielle, it had become increasingly harder to be alone with the Amazon Princess and not babble or somehow make a fool of herself, in fact, last summer she had made it a point to try and avoid Gabrielle but the Princess had cornered her at one of the festivals and had made Xena feel guilty with the hurt look on her face, when Gabrielle tried to understand what she had done wrong to drive Xena away. Xena had assured her that she'd done nothing wrong and that Xena was just trying to give Gabrielle more opportunity to spend time with Toris, but Gabrielle didn't fall for it, however, she did let it go. Toris seemed more and more preoccupied lately with trying to set things right for the wedding and political matters around Amphipolis with his mother and Melosa when they were in Amazonia. Now twenty-two seasons, Toris had a deal more responsibility than everyone else and was not able to always be with Gabrielle, making it hard for her to get to know him and also help quench fears of whether she was doing the right thing, she just went by her own instincts on it though and told herself it was for the good of the nations for the marriage to take place and tried not to think about how she truly would be marrying a stranger.

"Xena?"Lyceus broke into Xena's thoughts.

"Wha-?"Xena asked, snapping out of her reverie.

"I asked if you wanted to go out and spar for a bit, seeing as how breakfast wont be served for another couple candlemarks?"Lyceus asked, Xena grinned. Ever since she'd bought him the sword he would constantly nag at Xena, Toris or Joxer to spar with him so he could learn, Toris was always busy, Joxer had given up on trying to spar, always nearly losing a limb when he did, and Xena was afraid of teaching Lyceus too much.

"Alright, lets go then,"she smiled. They headed out to the open field outside the castle gates, deciding the court yard was getting too boring, and began their lessons. Xena struck blow after blow while she taught Lyceus basic defensive moves, not yet wanting to teach him how to parry, but Lyceus often got fed up with Xena avoiding that topic and would begin trying to deftly strike her, often making him lose his sword. The sun had risen higher into the sky and the two siblings were both coated in sweat, breathless from their workout and ready to go home and eat.

"You know, I really wish you'd stop trying to distract me with defenses and teach me how to make a killing blow,"Lyceus said snidely as they headed back.

"No, Lyceus, there is a reason I dont, once you kill someone, everything changes, trust me,"Xena said darkly.

"How would you know, you've never killed anyone, have you Xena?"Lyceus asked wonderingly. Xena was about to respond when the hairs on the back of her neck stood and she unsheathed her sword, looking around frantically for Ares, instead, she was shocked speechless when she heard a voice she'd hoped she'd never hear again.

"Princess Xena, what an honor to see you again, and this must be your _other_ brother? Lyceus isn't it?"Callisto grinned wickedly and cackled, now a lot taller, still in the same black leathers, and her face bore the ugly scar where Xena's sword had sliced her face open. Lyceus drew his sword, his blue eyes widened in fear. "Ooh, I see he's a fighter, too, well we'll see how good he is, shall we?"

"Lyceus, go home, get Toris and the Guard, quickly,"Xena demanded.

"I can fight Xena! Please, let me help you!"he said as Callisto brought out a large team of about twenty to thirty soldiers.

"Lyceus, GO! Please I cant fight if I know your here! Now go, hurry please!"Xena argued and Callisto lunged at Xena. They began to spar and Lyceus ran back home.

"You should have just let him stay Xena, because I promise, after I'm finished with you, you'll have wished I'd killed you when I force you to watch me kill your mother and brothers," Callisto laughed as she fought Xena, Xena parried the blows and began taking care of Callisto's soldiers.

"TORIS! TORIS! MOTHER! HURRY ITS XENA!"Lyceus screamed at the guards. The Guards instantly woke up from their dozes as Toris and Cyrene made it to the young frantic boy. Lyceus was out of breath. "Xena.. trouble... Callisto, feilds,"he spat out, hypervenilating.

"Oh Gods, Xena's out there alone!?"Cyrene said worriedly. Eris came to Cyrene's side along with Joxer. Joxer helped Lyceus stand as Lyceus finished throwing up from lack of air and Eris took Cyrene with her.

"My lady, we must hide you, that witch will come after you if she has beaten Xena, please, come with me,"Eris pleaded with her best friend.

"Go with her mother, Lyceus, you as well, Joxer, dont let them out of your sight, understand?"Toris asked. Joxer nodded.

"Wait! I can help you! Please, Toris, let me fight!"Lyceus asked.

"Lyceus this is no time for heroics, this isnt a game, now go with Joxer and make sure to hide mother, keep safe, I will return with Xena once we finish this Callisto witch off now GO!"Toris demanded as he unsheathed his sword and got on a horse and followed the royal guard to find his sister. Lyceus was angry that neither of his siblings trusted him.

"Lyceus, c'mon, we have to hide, hurry up,"Joxer pleaded with his best friend as Eris took Cyrene into the castle. Lyceus turned to Joxer and unsheathed his sword.

"I'm going to help,"Lyceus said,"take care of our mothers, if I dont make it back, you can have all my things."

"Lyceus! Toris told you to stay here! Dont do it!"Joxer pleaded.

"My brother and sister are fighting that psycho! I cant just stand by and do nothing! Now you stay here and take care of our mothers, if I dont make it back and Toris does, tell him that I knocked you around until I finally escaped, alright?"he grasped Joxer's shoulder. Joxer finally relented and nodded. "Good. Bye Jox',"he ran and mounted a horse and headed out of the gates with Joxer looking after him.

"Mom's gonna kill me,"Joxer whined, and ran back inside the castle. Lyceus rode hard to where he and his sister had been, up ahead he saw the battle, the Royal Guard and soldiers were all fighting, Callisto was taking on Xena and Toris, several of the soldiers and even a few Guard were lying dead, Lyceus dismounted and ran to the fight.

"XENA! TORIS!"he yelled, unsheathing his sword. The siblings looked at their brother in horror. Toris ran for Lyceus while Xena stayed to fight.

"Goody! All three of you are here, I can take care of you all and then I can go to kill your mother and Amphipolis will finally be mine,"Callisto cackled.

"Over my dead body,"Xena growled and struck Callisto again.

"Oh, but it will be, my dear, it will be,"Callisto laughed and fought her.

"LYCEUS! What in Tartarus' name are you doing?! I told you to stay put!"Toris yelled at his brother.

"I cant always expect you and Xena to be there for me, I want to fight and prove myself, I can do this Toris!"he said.

"When will you get it Ly?! THIS ISNT A GAME!"Toris yelled as he struck another soldier with his sword and the soldier fell dead. "This is real life, you cant always walk away a victor, people die, YOU could die, now GO HOME!"Toris demanded as he stabbed another soldier in the gut. A scream, Xena was down cradling her arm where Callisto had knocked her shoulder out of its socket and broken her wrist. Xena rolled and used her other hand to grab her sword and deflect Callisto's killing blow. Callisto kicked Xena in the head and Xena tumbled down, she tried to get up, Lyceus ran to his sister.

"XENA!"he cried, as he tried to help her up he looked up and saw Callisto charging him with her sword, Lyceus' eyes widened in fear and the last thing Xena and Lyceus could hear was the scream of Toris yelling "NO!" and then the gut wrenching sound of Callisto's sword being shoved right through their brother's side, protruding from his backside. They all stared, shocked, unbelieveably at Callisto who grinned wickedly as she pulled the sword stained with Toris' blood from him and he collapsed, she grinned and looked at Xena and Lyceus.

"That will do for now,"she cackled and backflipped onto her horse, leading what little soldiers they had left in a retreat. Xena and Lyceus turned Toris over, Xena cradled her older brother in her arms.

"TORIS! Toris! No! NO!"Xena cried. Lyceus could not speak, couldn't breathe, all he could do was stare in horror at his brother slowly dying in his sisters arms, blaming himself for getting his older brother killed. Toris stared up at his sister with weary blue eyes, a trail of blood leaking from his mouth, he coughed.

"Xe..na,"he choked.

"Save your strength, brother, the Guard has gone to get a medic, you're going to be alright,"Xena cried, her tears flooding her vision as she lied, she knew that her brother had lost too much blood, the wound had hit a major artery and was now spurting more blood out with every beat of his heart.

"Xena.. please,"he said. "Take care of.. family.. take care of Gabri..elle,"she took his hand in hers and rubbed her cheek with it, feeling his skin grow clammy and cold. She nodded.

"I will, I swear it,"she told him. Toris smiled.

"Lyceus.."Lyceus stared at his brother. "Be.. be..good,"he struggled, Lyceus felt tears blur his vision and he nodded solemnly.

"Toris, I- I'm so sorry,"he cried.

"Not.. you're fault.. dont blame.. you, I lo...ove you,"he took his last breath and his pupils dilated as Toris died in Xena's arms. Xena howled with sorrow at the loss of her brother and Lyceus closed his brothers lifeless blue eyes, bowing his head in shame and loss as the two siblings mourned the loss of their older brother.

"Xena.. its all my fault, if I'd just stayed... maybe..maybe he wouldnt have-"Lyceus tried to say it but couldn't come to terms with the fact their brother was now dead.

"No, Lyceus, Toris didn't blame you, neither will I, it was an accident, the only one to blame here is Callisto, and by the Gods, she will pay for this, if its the last thing I do before I head to the pits of Tartarus, I will kill her,"Xena said darkly, her eyes clouding over in anger. Lyceus was truly afraid of his sister right then, the Guard approached them and the medic looked on at their beloved Prince in horror and then in sadness, Xena hefted her brother up into her arms and carried him to the castle gates. Cyrene, Eris and Joxer were outside the door and when Cyrene saw Xena carry Toris in, she fell to the ground, crying. Eris tried to comfort her and Joxer ran to Lyceus.

"Lyceus! You're alive, and Xena.."he stopped short, his smile fading as he saw Toris in her arms, dead. He gulped and looked to Lyceus who wouldn't meet his eyes. Joxer wrapped an arm around Lyceus' shoulder and helped steady him while they walked to Cyrene. Cyrene cursed the Gods at the loss of her oldest son,

"ZEUS! DAMN YOU! ZEUS SHOW YOUR FACE NOW! I COMMAND YOU!"Cyrene roared as she cradled her dead son, smoothing back his dark hair motherly. A loud clap of thunder boomed overhead and four lightning bolts appeared, one by one, Zeus, Aphrodite[dressed in black instead of her usual brightly colored pink outfits, Athena and Artemis appeared before them, looking at Cyrene solemnly and to the dead Prince, Xena and Lyceus.

"Zeus you swore to me that this treaty would not cost my childrens lives!"Cyrene yelled at him. "The treaty is off, my son is dead and there can be no peace between our lands and the Amazons!"

"I beg to differ, Cyrene, if you please, I would like to speak with you calmly indoors,"Zeus said sadly, looking at the eldest son of his once beloved friend now dead like his father.

"I have nothing to say to you, I want the witch responsible for my sons murder, brought to justice!"Cyrene said in a dead calm voice as she stood.

"Lady Cyrene, if I may, none of my Amazons were responsible in any way for the death of your son, I am truly sorry and I do offer my condolences to you and your family,"said the Goddess Artemis. Cyrene glared but seemed to soften at the Moon Goddess, she nodded curtly but said nothing.

"Cyrene, I was truly shocked to find that Toris' life was taken today, and I assure you that the treaty must still go on, I plead with you to not let your sons memory go in vain at this," Zeus spoke calmly.

"My son is dead! He cannot marry Gabrielle! She turns eighteen seasons next Solstice! Lyceus is still two years away from turning eighteen and the treaty will end!"Cyrene argued.

"There may still be a way, Cyrene,"spoke the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena, and she looked at Xena. "If I am not mistaken Xena, you promised to grant Toris a dying wish?" Xena nodded. Cyrene turned to her daughter.

"He made me swear to look after Gabrielle,"Xena responded.

"There you have it, Xena, being both next in the royal line and having made a promise to her brother on his deathbed, will now take full responsibility and marry Gabrielle next Summer Solstice,"Athena spoke. Five sets of eyes stared blankly at Athena.

"Me? I can't marry Gabrielle, that goes against the treaty.. doesn't it?"Xena asked calmly, though she couldnt help but feel her heart race and swell at the aspect of marrying the Amazon Princess.

"There are no laws in the treaty that said that Toris had to be the one to marry Gabrielle, it merely states that a royal marriage must take place during the summer of the Amazon Princess' eighteenth season, and that the other party must be an Amphipolis royal, now its true that Lyceus will not be able to marry Gabrielle due to his age and your own laws coinciding, but if I recall, Xena, you are already of age,"Zeus spoke. Xena nodded.

"No! I will not have my daughter marry another woman! Thats preposterous! Unheard of!"Cyrene argued, tears filling her eyes.

"My lady, there are no laws against it, in neither Amphipolis or Amazonia,"Eris stated. Cyrene looked at her best friend.

"B-but there _must _be! If not then I will not make my daughter marry a woman, Xena isn't even a lesbian!"Cyrene looked to Xena. Xena stared solemnly at the Gods, then at Cyrene.

"Mother, when Toris and Gabrielle met, Toris did not want to marry Gabrielle, but he came around when Gabrielle showed him that she would marry him if it meant the good for her people, I promised Toris I would take care of Gabrielle if anything happened to him, and I intend to keep that promise, however, I will not marry Gabrielle against her own will, she can decide for herself tonight, if she says no, then I won't force her, if yes, then the treaty will continue,"she nodded to the Gods. Zeus beamed at Xena, the Gods stuck around as they prepared to give Toris a royal Amphipolis funeral pyre.

Melosa, Gabrielle and Ephiny arrived, they were informed immediately by the Guard of Toris' death. Melosa helped to console Cyrene, understanding what it was like to lose a child, in a manner of speaking. Ephiny consoled Gabrielle, who was very upset about Toris' death, and then spoke with Lyceus, who was still happy to see Ephiny, despite the horrible circumstance and Ephiny wound up comforting him a bit when he blamed himself. Gabrielle had not seen Xena at all since their arrival and wondered where the Warrior Princess had gone off to, she was about to find out when Melosa and Cyrene asked a word with her and she spoke with the Gods about the situation.

"Gabrielle, as you understand, the treaty will be void unless you marry an Amphipolis royal next summer,"Zeus said solemnly. Gabrielle nodded.

"So Lyceus and I have to be wed now?"Gabrielle asked. Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"No dear girl, Lyceus is still too young by our laws, if you marry anyone, it will be Xena,"said Eris. Gabrielle's eyes widened.

"Xena? Marry her?"Gabrielle asked stunned.

"The choice is yours Gabrielle, nobody else's,"Melosa said to her daughter. Gabrielle was silent, looking from the Gods, to her mother to Cyrene and finally to Toris' body lying a few feet away underneath a blanket.

"What did Xena say about all of this?"Gabrielle asked.

"That she would not marry you unless you said yes, she does not wish to force you to do anything against your will,"said Cyrene.

"Hmph, just a little spell, and I'll make it where neither feel forced,"Aphrodite said in a cheery voice. The Gods all glared at her and she shrugged,"Okay, got it, no love spells! Sheesh! Well I'm outta here, I gotta go check on Cupid,"she dissappeared. Little did the other Gods know that Aphrodite decided to finally pay back her brother for his little interference years back. "Hey Cupid! Where are you?"she called out.

"Yo mom, sup?"came a distinct teenage male voice. Gold sparks showered in front of her and her teenage son with blonde hair and hazel eyes showed up, carrying his magic bow and arrows.

"I need a favor,"she smiled.

Back in Amphipolis, Gabrielle had convinced the Gods she would think about it and ask Xena before giving them an answer, and she decided to pay her respects to her ex-fiance. She never even heard Cupid suddenly appear a few feet in front of her, but using his Godhood, he did not allow himself to be seen by the mortals, he smiled at the beautiful Princess and felt sorry for her loss, and then saw Xena come in and look over at Gabrielle, he raised his eyebrow as he saw a certain gleam in her eye he couldn't place and watched as the Warrior walked to Gabrielle and spoke.

"Lyceus said you wanted to talk to me,"she asked. Gabrielle turned and gave her a soft smile.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, I know that losing your brother was hard,"she said taking another glance at Toris' body in front of her, she looked back at Xena who seemed to find her boots very interesting. Gabrielle walked to her and lifted her child with a finger,"Xena? About the treaty business, I know its not a great time to discuss seeing that you have to already deal with a whole new whomping of responsibility but.."

"Gabrielle,"Xena started,"Toris.. he made me swear to take care of you before he died, and I promised him I would, but I wont marry you unless its something you want, you were forced to be betrothed to Toris, but now you have the chance to back out and say no, its on your hands now, I will stand by your decision no matter what." Gabrielle threw her arms around Xena and hugged her tightly. Cupid, getting a bit bored from the simple displays of affection, grabbed two of his arrows and aimed them at the women, pulled back and fired. The women sprang apart as if burned and looked up at one another, Cupid smiled, waiting to see both of them begin attacking another with heated passion, but nothing happened, they just stared at one another, confused at what had just happened.

"Xena, I still agree that this marriage is for the best of my people and yours,"Gabrielle said. Cupid was confused, everyone he'd used his arrows on would immediately begin going crazy after the first person they saw.

"Well we've already been at peace for so long, maybe they wouldnt notice if there was a marriage or not? I just want you to be certain, Gabrielle,"Xena replied. Incredible! These women had actually fought off the passionate urges of his love arrows! But its impossible... not of course, unless.. No..Cupid eyed them warily and saw that gleam in Xena's eyes from earlier as she looked at Gabrielle and for the first time, noticed the same gleam in Gabrielle's eyes too. His arrows didn't work because they were already in love! With each other no doubt! Cupid was a bit put off by his mission, but nonetheless smiled at the two women, both probably unaware of the feelings they harbored for each other.

"Well I will, but you have to ask me nicely first,"Gabrielle smiled playfully. Xena scoffed but smiled, rolling her eyes. Gabrielle put her hands on her hips. Xena got down on one knee dramatically but locked eyes with Gabrielle and sobered up,

"I know that I can never be my brother Toris, and that I can never replace what he meant to you, but I will try with all that I am to make sure you are just as happy with me as you were with him, Princess Gabrielle, would you marry me?"Xena asked. Gabrielle's jaw dropped at the seriousness of Xena's question, but shut with an audible click, and she smiled as she stared at the older woman, who was beginning to grow a bit nervous at Gabrielle's silence.

"Yes, Xena of Amphipolis, I will marry you,"Gabrielle grinned. Xena stood and gathered Gabrielle in a fierce bear hug and the two laughed. Cupid, satisfied with the lovely couple, dissappeared and decided to go to his mother and inform her of what had happened.

"How in Hades could they?! I dont understand!?"Aphrodite scoffed at her sons story.

"Easy, mom, they're still in love, but they apparently didn't need my arrows to do it, I dont even think they know that they are, but I witnessed the warrior babe get down on one knee and propose and Artemis' little Chosen one, the hottie that she is, said yes, give it a rest Mom, not all things that include love have to be forged by you or the other Gods,"Cupid said. Aphrodite glared at her son.

"Well I'm happy that they're together but I still dont believe that they just forged this love for themselves, its ridiculous, its unheard of! Its-"

"Fate?"Cupid asked. Aphrodite leered at him but then it was as if a lightbulb went off in her blonde head. She smiled.

"Good one, kid, see ya!"she snapped her fingers and dissappeared. Cupid rolled his eyes and vanished, he had more important things to take care of than think of trying to figure out his mothers meddling affairs. Aphrodite appeared in a dreary, darker temple and shuddered, "Ugh, these babes really need to learn to sprucen up, Yo, Clotho, Atropos, Lachesis! Ya'll here?"she rang out through the temple of the Three Fates.

"Aphrodite,"rang out the three women. The Fates appeared, Clotho, holding the threads of life, Lachesis holding the spinwheel and Atropos holding the shears.

"Just the ladies I was lookin for! Hey, first of all, you guys were real cruel, ending that boys life like that today, but even Zeus himself doesnt often understand why you guys do what you do to the mortals, anywho, I need to ask a quick question about my girls Xena and Gabrielle,"Aphrodite inquired.

"You wish to know,"said Atropos.

"Whether they're love,"said Lachesis.

"Was forged by the Gods?"finished Clotho.

"Yeah, look, can you guys just take turns speaking whole sentences, having you cut 'em up like that is really annoying, but yeah, so my son shot his arrows today at the broads and they didn't work as they were supposed to,"Aphrodite said.

"Xena and Gabrielle are soulmates,"said Lachesis.

"Eternal soulmates,"Clotho piped in.

"Destined to be together and find one another in this life and many others to come,"finished Atropos.

"Dude, you actually mean that the Gods had nothing to do with it?"Aphrodite asked.

"Correct,"said Atropos.

"Gabrielle and Xena's life threads are intertwined,"said Lachesis.

"But not on purpose by us,"said Clotho.

"Their love is forged by their own souls,"finished Atropos.

"Weird, well, anyway thats all, thanks Fates, and really, learn to speak in monotones, your gonna bore somebody to death one day,"Aphrodite dissappeared.

After the funeral, Gabrielle and Xena informed Zeus and the others that they would marry next summer. The Gods were pleased and headed off, Lyceus and Joxer got the stuffing beat out of them by singing "Xena and Gabby sittin in a tree" and Ephiny was pleased in a way that Gabrielle would be marrying a woman. Xena and Gabrielle spent a lot of that summer spending time together, Xena feeling a lot more comfortable not having to worry about feeling guilty of stealing her from Toris, but at the same time, feeling guilty about Toris being gone. Xena finally took Gabrielle out to the Alconian Lake where she and Lyceus and Toris used to go fishing as kids. Xena and Gabrielle fished a bit, Gabrielle now experienced with Xena's technique of fishing and then cooked and ate. Afterward, the two fell into companianable silence, broken by Gabrielle of course.

"You know, I told Toris about that accident that day, at the stream,"said Gabrielle. Xena stared at her. "He had promised me he would show me how to swim, so I wouldn't have to worry about that happening."

"I wondered why he looked so angry at me that day you two came back from your little camping trip,"Xena admitted. Gabrielle smiled.

"Sorry, I just felt he had a right to know about my fears, and somehow it was just brought up, I told him not to blame you that I'd asked for it. But Xena, I was hoping that maybe.. well with Toris gone, maybe you would.."Gabrielle was having a hard time finding the words to ask her. Which made Xena chuckle, for someone who was such a great bard, she had a hard time coming up with words.

"If you want me to teach you how to swim, then yes, I'll teach you,"Xena smiled. Gabrielle looked up at her relieved. "C'mon,"Xena made a dash for the large lake and jumped off the old wooden dock into the water with a gleefull, childlike yell. Gabrielle laughed as the water splashed, she walked over to the dock and looked down, waiting for Xena to come back up, when she didn't see Xena, she began to worry. But then out of nowhere, two arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she was lifted from the dock into Xena's hold.

"XENA!"she looked slightly terrified, recalling the last time Xena had picked her up in the water. Xena hushed her fears with a smile.

"Relax, no more of last times events, this time I'm gonna slowly show you,"Xena, with Gabrielle in her arms, slowly dropped down into the water and waded a bit to where she released her hold on Gabrielle a bit, Gabrielle felt for the bottom but when she couldn't, she clung back to Xena terrified. "Hey, easy, easy, Princess, I wont let you drown,"she soothed her by rubbing her back, Gabrielle buried her face in Xena's neck, refusing to let go, whimpering as Xena pulled them out farther from shore. "Gabrielle look,"curiousity getting the better of her, she found Xena's face and followed her line of eyesight over to a brilliantly white swan, resting on the lake, drinking and its little ducklings swimming around it. It didn't take long for Gabrielle to notice that one of the little ducklings was having a hard time staying afloat and the mother stayed very close to it, Gabrielle smiled at how the mother seemed to protect her child from drowning just like Xena was protecting her. "It's all a matter of trust, Gabrielle,"Xena whispered. "Do you trust me?" Gabrielle closed her eyes and turned back to Xena, opening them and looking into those brilliant blue orbs, she nodded. "Okay give me your hands,"she reluctantly let go of Xena's neck but clung back when she felt herself sink. "Gabrielle, trust me, I will not let anything happen to you,"Gabrielle stared back at the swan and her ducklings, the little duckling she'd been protecting was now happily swimming in circles around her. She let go of Xena's neck and took her hands. Xena ordered her to softly kick her feet to remain afloat and Xena laid back, kind of using her body like a raft for Gabrielle.

"I'm swimming? I'm swimming!"Gabrielle smiled proudly as she continued to stay afloat for a few minutes.

"Actually you're treading water, but that is a start, its something you have to know how to do if you want to stay afloat long enough to swim,"Xena replied. Gabrielle nodded. "Now remember to trust me Gabrielle, I'm going to let go of your hands and swim backward, I'll stay close enough for you to reach me in case you start to sink, but I want you to paddle your way to me, alright?"Gabrielle felt terror begin to dwell in her again at the thought of not having Xena hold her up but nodded, after counting to three, Xena took a large leap back where Gabrielle now paddled twice as hard to stay afloat. "Listen to me Gabrielle, dont panic, think of the water as a bad memory, you have to remain calm to let it pass, if you panic, it will swallow you whole, hear me, Gabrielle, follow my voice,"Gabrielle opened her eyes and saw Xena only a few meters away, holding her arms open. "Paddle to me, Gabrielle, come on, I know you can,"she tried to imagine Xena holding her, how great it felt to have those strong arms around her, and she remembered Toris, how he had died, leaving Xena to take his place, now she would be marrying this fascinating woman in less than a years time. Gabrielle swam with all her strength, trying so hard to get back into Xena's arms, she paddled and thrust and kicked with all her might, but began to grow tired. She felt herself losing consciousness and she thought she was about to drown when she suddenly felt those loving arms surround her again and Gabrielle clung to her, burying her face in Xena's neck. "You did it, Gabrielle, you swam,"the woman beamed proudly.

"Thank you, Xena,"Gabrielle smiled, she brushed her lips across the womans neck in the gesture like she had years ago and felt the woman stiffen, hoping she hadn't hurt her, but too tired to really notice anything else, she felt Xena's arms tighten and her legs began kicking beneath her to shore. The women dried off and went back to the castle where Gabrielle immediately fell into bed, fast asleep from all the spent energy, Xena took some time to find Lyceus and decided to finally start showing him how to use a sword properly, a part of her felt guilty for never showing him, and thought that he had been right in wanting to learn to defend himself in more ways than one. Lyceus was all too happy to learn and together, they continued their lessons throughout the rest of the summer, often letting Joxer and Gabrielle in, Joxer often getting a black eye or bloody nose after a few seconds and Gabrielle having to nurse him properly. Ephiny even came around and began sparring with Xena, enjoying a good fight every now and then, but Lyceus didn't dare fight her, one because he didn't believe in hitting a woman, unless that woman was Callisto or Xena, two, his feelings would get the best of him, he'd stutter something out and run as soon as Ephiny showed her face. Xena had to admit, besides the loss of her brother, it was still a good summer...


	8. Two Funerals and A Wedding

**SEVEN: TWO FUNERALS AND A WEDDING**

The Summer Solstice was fast approaching, Gabrielle was growing more nervous by the days. Terreis and Ephiny often chalked this up to cold feet and often joked with her about it, Melosa was happy that the waiting would finally be over and Solari was constantly everywhere Gabrielle went, Eponin tagging along, rumor had it that the two women were lovers now, something that Ephiny took to her advantage when wanting to ward the little gossiper off. Cyrene, Xena and Lyceus would be arriving the next day to start off the Summer, at the end of the summer, they would be married and the two lands would finally be united and the treaty sealed. This did not please Ares, God of War, one bit.

"I'm telling you Ares, just let me kill Gabrielle and there will be no wedding,"Velasca ordered, now much older and a lot stronger as a warrior, Velasca had grown spiteful in the years of waiting to have her so-called sisters head on a platter.

"No, if anything happens to Xena or Gabrielle before the wedding, Zeus will immediately seek me out and I'm still not sure what my father will do if it happens, and I'm not willing to find out, so be patient little one, you'll get Amazon blood on your hands, even if it isn't Gabrielle's,"Ares replied.

"Ares, if I weren't so clever, I'd say you were scared,"Callisto drawled with a dramatic gleeful squeal, chewing on the edge of her dagger with a sadistic smile.

"If I'm anything, its annoyed to hell with having to play babysitter to the two of you,"Ares spat. Callisto sheathed her dagger and sat on Ares' lap.

"I never said you had to look after me, Ares, I could easily go and thwart your plans, kill your little Princess and whats left of her family and gladly die a happy woman, it was your insistance that kept me around, and this lovely little Amazon who happens to be much better at a lot of things then just fighting,"she winked at Velasca who turned red, glaring at the two of them.

"I have to stop this wedding from happening, but I cant do that by killing Xena or Gabrielle, Zeus would immediately know it was me, even if I sent one of you after it,"Ares said.

"Dont be so sure, Ares, for all Zeus knows, I'm just a vengeful little bitch who hates her mother and tribe for kicking my ass,"Velasca spat,"I say let me go in there and tear them to shreds, Zeus would never know the wiser, and I promise I'd die before telling him you were involved, afterall, I might just have the pleasure of being killed by one of the little harlots afterall, but not before I wipe out that whole royal line,"Velasca scowled.

"I will talk with Xena before anything is done, you two will not interfere until I give you the sayso, understood?"he growled.

"You best hurry then, Ares, I've waited a long time to sink my claws into that bitch Xena, I'm not sure just how much longer I can hold myself back,"Callisto grinned wickedly, running a finger under Velasca's chin across her throat, kissing her cheek seductively then stalking off. Ares rolled his eyes and dissappeared. Xena was packing her things up in her room for tommorows trip when she suddenly felt it, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and her stomach churned, she unsheathed her sword, whirled around and sliced it through air. Ares appeared, her sword sitting in the middle of his abdomen, protruding from his backside, although no blood to show for it, unfortionately, Xena thought spitefully. Ares looked down at the sword stuck in his form and looked up.

"You gonna move that so we can talk?"he asked, sarcastically.

"I dunno,"Xena gave him a feral grin. "I kinda like the way it looks,"she thrust the sword a bit further for a show and Ares stepped back off the sword and looked at his old charge who stared back at him with a maniacal look in her eye. He missed that.

"My dear Xena, its been a while, sorry to hear about your brother-"Xena sliced at him, doing no harm.

"Dont you dare speak of my brother, you souless bastard! Callisto killed him, sure but I'm damn certain that somewhere behind it, you had something to do with his death, and if I have to spend the rest of my life proving it so your father will make certain you never walk the Earth again, so be it"Xena growled. Ares glared.

"Xena, you need to think about what you're doing, your about to go off and marry that Amazon whom might I remind you, is the daughter of the woman who killed your father,"Ares said. "Callisto killed your brother, and I dont think she will stop at just her, you'll be next, then Lyceus and who knows, maybe she'll go after Gabrielle, too."

"If she does, its all the more reason for me to kill her!"Xena spat. "Back off, Ares, my father lost his life not because of Melosa, but because you twisted his mind and it turned him into somebody that I dont think I even could call a father! And now my brother is dead because of an event that occured through your warping his mind! So if you think you can barge in here and try to get me to join you, think again, because I meant it, I'd rather fall on my own sword than ever join you, Ares, you are scum, the lowest of the Olympian Gods and I will NEVER join you!"Xena roared. Ares glared.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Xena,"he hissed and then dissappeared. A knock sounded on her door.

"Xena? You in there? Who were you yelling at?"came her brother's voice. She opened the door and Lyceus looked confused to see his sister in her room by herself. He could have sworn he heard her yelling at somebody else.

"What is it?"she asked.

"Huh? Oh, well Mother told me that the caravan is ready and that dinner is about to be served so to come get you, uhm, Xena who were you just yelling at?"Lyceus looked behind her to search and see if his sister had company.

"I wasn't I've been packing, nothing out of the ordinary,"she said. Lyceus looked down.

"Then why is your sword drawn?"he asked.

"Go downstairs, Ly, I'll be there in a minute,"she said, sheathing her sword and closing the door as her brother tried to question her. Lyceus stood there for a moment, wondering whether to barge in and ask, but decided against it, knowing full well the last time he and Joxer had barged into her room and she'd been wearing nothing but a towel, she'd beaten the daylights out of them both and left poor Joxer defenseless hanging up on the ceiling by his underwear on the chandelier. Xena continued her packing and finished up, she headed downstairs and tried not to worry about Ares' threats, deciding that she would call upon Athena after dinner and tell her about it so hopefully Artemis would have double protection around the Amazon perimiter this summer for the wedding. They ate at the dinner table in silence, mealtimes had not been that great since Toris had been killed, Cyrene would often look over to the empty chair where Toris would sit and try to chat animatedly about something or the other, and tears would reflect in her sorrowful blue eyes. After supper, Xena bathed and settled in for the evening, and also called upon Athena and warned her of her encounter with Ares, Athena took it to Zeus immediately and Xena settled into bed, happy to know the Gods would be protecting her family and Gabrielle.

"Wakey, wakey, Princess, time to get uppp,"an annoying voice lured into Gabrielle's ear that morning. She tried to shut it out and pull the furs over her head but they were yanked back and the chill forced Gabrielle to sit up, opening her eyes groggily and yawning as Ephiny's face swam into view. She smiled at the bedridden Princess. "Good morning sunshine! The Earth says hello!"Ephiny smiled, Gabrielle laid back down and rubbed her arms for warmth, trying to let sleep claim her again but Ephiny had none of it, taking a small dipper of water and splashing it on the Princess. Gabrielle screamed and leaped out of bed, Ephiny roared with laughter and Terreis ran in, seeing the Princess slightly soaked and Ephiny with an empty dipper in hand, she smiled at the mischievous woman whom had come to be like a daughter to her.

"Really Ephiny, are you trying to give Gabrielle a reason to beat you senseless when she becomes Queen?"Terreis asked as she helped her niece dry off and get into her ceremonial Amazon leathers, did her hair up and escorted them both to the dining hut.

"What? A future Queen needs to learn how to get up early, at this rate, Gabrielle will soon make a law for nobody to get out of bed before the noon sun!"Ephiny laughed as they entered the hut. Gabrielle stayed silent, already grumpy from being awoken before she wanted, and chose to later pay Ephiny back on the practice field. She fed the monster she called her stomach and soon joined Eponin on the practice field and began warming up. It hadn't been until recently that she noticed how good Eponin really was, in fact, the only person she knew was as good as Eponin was Xena, this made her feel very proud of her friend and thought hard about maybe using her skills for the Amazons. Soon Ephiny joined them and Gabrielle enjoyed taking part in kicking Ephiny's butt for a change. Solari then appeared, but not to fight,

"Princess, Lady Cyrene, Princess Xena and Prince Lyceus have arrived,"Solari said with a knowing wink at mentioning Xena's name. Gabrielle picked up her staff and nodded respectfully to Solari for the news. Ephiny followed her on the way back to camp to meet with the three royals.

"Feel better, Princess?"Ephiny asked, nursing a sore cheek where Gabrielle had managed to crack her staff at earlier, knocking a few teeth loose. Gabrielle smiled.

"You betcha,"she giggled. They made it back to camp where many Amazons had already begun dancing around bonfires and others talking animatedly about the coming events, a few Amazons glanced at Gabrielle and Ephiny as they passed, saluting Gabrielle respectively and one or two even congradulating her on the coming nuptuals. Gabrielle handed her staff to one of the sentries as she and Ephiny entered the Royal Hut. Melosa and Terreis were greeting Cyrene and Lyceus and Xena. Gabrielle smiled as she laid eyes on her betrothed, the older woman caught her eye and smiled back at her, Melosa and Terreis stood aside as Gabrielle greeted Cyrene, then Lyceus then finally, Xena, whom instead of bowing, pulled her into a gratious hug, which Xena returned happily. Ephiny smiled and then looked at Lyceus who she caught staring at her, he immediately looked away, turning red and muttered something about natures call before making a haste exit. Ephiny watched him retreat confused and slightly hurt but smiled when she greeted her friend Xena.

"Nice bruise ya got there, Eph,"she remarked at Ephiny's cheek. The young Amazon blushed fiercely and gave Gabrielle a mock glare. Xena whispered good job to Gabrielle who only blushed flattered.

"Dinner will be a different sort tonight, we will be holding it an honor in your presence and then we will be asking for Artemis' blessing over your union,"she looked to Gabrielle and Xena, Xena blushed, Gabrielle fumbled with her skirt nervously. "I'm sure she will be delighted of course, and then dinner will be served as a banquet, just like our festivals,"she smiled to Cyrene who looked delighted. "Terreis, please show Cyrene to the hut, Gabrielle, Ephiny you are dismissed,"Terreis took Cyrene with her and Gabrielle grabbed Xena's arm and dragged her along to the outskirts of the forest where they took a walk in slightly comfortable silence.

"So.."Xena began.

"How've you.."Gabrielle stated at the same time. They both looked at one another and smiled. "You first,"she nodded.

"This is going to be a very interesting summer, you think?"Xena asked. Gabrielle smiled.

"I do think.. Of course, I just hope it will be a smooth summer, no problems, no worries, just our friends, family and the Gods blessing so we can be married and get it over with, we've all waited a long time for this,"Gabrielle stated as she watched a flock of birds fly over.

"Yes, we have,"Xena said silently and prayed to Zeus and any other God that listened to let Gabrielle's wish be made and have a smooth summer. They walked along until they hit the creek and Gabrielle began talking about how she'd been practicing what Xena showed her and how she'd learned to swim a bit better but didn't mention that she still didn't venture past shallow waters. Xena was proud to hear it and offered they should go swimming sometime before the wedding as they walked back and Gabrielle began chanting out a story about the legendary demiGod Hercules. Apollo's chariot left the sky and the bright moon rose over the horizon, bonfires were lit throughout the Amazon camp and there was singing, chanting and dancing all around. Amazons both old and young feasting on snacks that were brought out by the cooks to help serve their hunger until dinner was prepared, the Amazon children played while the older Amazon women chatted amongst themselves, Xena was proud to see that her brother had finally worked up nerve to talk to Ephiny, who happily chatted with him without fear.

"Does Lyceus fancy Ephiny?"Gabrielle asked her with a sly grin. Xena nodded.

"Yeah, no offense Princess, but he gave up hope of getting to have you after you had managed to beat him in that little sparring match five years back,"she smiled. Gabrielle laughed at the memory of taking Lyceus down with her staff, the boys pride had obviously been beaten and she felt bad for doing it in front of his best friend, who she also beat up just so Lyceus wouldn't feel too bad, but Lyceus still acted a lot different around her, his puppy love vanished. Now he seemed to stutter and pine away for her best friend and it made her happy to know she wouldn't have to worry about hurting his feelings when she married his sister.

"I'm glad that he has, it would make me feel terrible to marry you and know that he had feelings for me, well, almost,"she nudged Xena, who merely laughed.

"Trust me, Princess, he wasn't the only one with feelings for you that will be turned down by our marriage,"she smiled, thinking of most of the Amazon village that lusted after their young Princess, including Ephiny. Gabrielle frowned.

"Well I hate to hurt people's feelings, but I have no choice,"she smiled.

"Don't feel bad, Gabrielle, its hard for someone to not love you,"Xena blurted out, immediately regretting it when the Princess looked at her with wonder in those bright green eyes. Gabrielle smiled, she opened her mouth to ask Xena if she meant that she loved her but it was interrupted by the drums halting and Melosa entering the camp, everyone respectfully bowed to her, including Gabrielle as Melosa stood on the large platform above her people, Terreis at her side. Terreis was wearing her ceremonial Regent mask but Gabrielle could see her Aunt's hazel eyes sparkle behind the mask at her. Gabrielle smiled.

"Amazons! Tonight is a glorious night where I am most happy to finally announce that the summer of my eldest child, Princess Gabrielle, has finally come of age in her eighteenth season, having gone through her Rite of Passage and earned the right to be called a future Queen, tonight, we honor her and also, we honor her betrothed, Princess Xena of Amphipolis,"she beckoned them onto the stage, the Amazons cheered. Xena felt herself go bright red, but Gabrielle remained calm, obviously used to being on stage in front of her people, they stood on either side of Melosa who spoke again. "Last summer, a terrible tragedy struck Amphipolis and my daughters originally betrothed, Prince Toris, was killed in battle, protecting his loved ones, but it did not stop the Gods nor ourselves from trying to finish the treaty's purpose so our lands can finally be united in peace!" The Amazons cheered once more, louder this time. When they quieted, Melosa took Xena and Gabrielle's hands in both of her own and spoke,"Tonight, we will ask for the Great Goddess, Artemis, our protector, for her blessing of this Union that will transpire at the end of the Summer Solstice this year!"Everyone waited quietly until suddenly out of nowhere, Artemis, in the form of a beautiful white dove flew to the three women landed on Xena's arm, cocked its head and then flew to Gabrielle's and did the same, it dissappeared. Artemis's blessing was bestowed. "Here me, my Amazons, at the end of the Summer Solstice, my daughter, Princess Gabrielle, will marry Princess Xena of Amphipolis and be named Queen of the Amazons in my place, I will still rule majorly over the Amazons until my time on this Earth is up, then will my daughter be fully known as your Queen, but tonight, we also bestow upon her the privelege of choosing her very own Regent,"she turned to Gabrielle. Who took a hesitant step forward and smiled at the crowd.

"As you all know,"she began. "My life with the Amazons was not one chosen by me, nor Melosa, the Fates chose it for me by bringing me into her life, and through becoming an Amazon, I met my best friend and closest advisor, Ephiny,"everyone turned to the redhead who was blushing, Lyceus clapped her on the shoulder. "Ephiny, you have been the best friend I've ever known, you were there for me when I didn't think I'd make it through and I was there for you during the hardest times in your life when you were ready to give up, you are more of a sister to me than anyone else in this tribe and our friendship binds us closer than blood ever could, and I would be honored if you would gladly pledge your sword and life for me again, this time, as my Regent Queen." Ephiny smiled. She walked up to the platform, kneeled and unsheathed her sword, placing it before Gabrielle's feet.

"Princess Gabrielle, my dearest friend, I pledge to you, here before the entire Amazon nation, my sword and my life if need be, to be honored as your Regent, second-in-command and closest confidant, I promise to respect you and your decisions and fall upon my own sword before ever betraying you, this is my Oath to you, my Princess,"Ephiny stated. Gabrielle smiled.

"Rise Ephiny, and be henceforth known as Princess Gabrielle's Regent,"she smiled. Ephiny rose and resheathed her sword before walking back toward the edge of the crowd and Lyceus, who all cheered, her face growing brighter by the minute. Melosa joined Gabrielle and Xena's hands, Xena was confused but followed along as Gabrielle smiled to her and interlaced their fingers.

"Let the celebrations begin!"Melosa boomed happily. Gabrielle did not let go of Xena's hand the entire night, and the two sat next to one another to eat, drink, talk, dance and walk until finally the festivities died down and they both retired to their respective huts. Four moons later, Xena found Gabrielle talking with Eponin, Ephiny by her side, Eponin had a smile as wide as the sky on her face and she seemed almost radiant with happiness. She overheard her thanking Gabrielle and then running off to find Solari, Ephiny rolled her eyes at the warriors back but then noticed Xena and nudged Gabrielle who saw her and beamed.

"Did you sleep well, Xena?"she smiled at her betrothed. Xena returned the smile.

"Yes, thank you. May I ask what has Eponin's panties in a twist?"Xena asked. Ephiny snorted at the acknowlegement but silenced herself with a playful glare from Gabrielle.

"I just promoted Eponin to the Head of my Royal Guard, she's a very good warrior, I think sometimes almost as good as you, Princess,"Gabrielle teased. Xena smirked. "Is there something you needed, Xena?"

"Well I was hoping if you weren't busy, we might take a swim down at the creek,"Xena offered with a grin. Gabrielle seemed edgy, she and Xena had already been to the creek twice and either times, Gabrielle had tried to make excuses to not get in the water, not wanting Xena to know that she was still afraid of deep water. She reluctantly agreed with a smile and Ephiny left them to go change and head down to the creek. When they got there, the Apollo's chariot was already blazing in the sky, it was almost sticky with heat, and Gabrielle itched to get in the water so she did, wading out just far enough where she could still reach bottom, dunking her head under to cool off. Xena was out a bit farther, splashing along and feeling around for fish, no doubt. Gabrielle smiled as Xena looked at her, gave her a feral grin and dunked below, Gabrielle thought at first she would resurface with a nice size fish but she didn't and Gabrielle felt her stomach churn as she realized what Xena was doing. She immediately began to back up to shore but it didn't take but a moment for Xena's arms to wrap around her waist and stop her from moving, Xena resurfaced an inch away from Gabrielle's face and laughed at the sheer fright on her betrothed's face.

"Xena.. I'm warning you,"she growled playfully.

"Ooh, watcha gonna do, Princess? Splash me? I'm already wet,"she grinned. She began backing them out further into deeper waters and Gabrielle froze.

"Xena..."

"Whats the matter, Princess? I thought you'd been practicing? You said so yourself,"Xena said as she tried to keep Gabrielle from heading back to shore, part of her was praying Gabrielle would stay out there with her so she could use it as an excuse to touch the young Princess. Gabrielle still looked slightly afraid however and Xena sighed defeatedly. "Sorry, I just thought-"

"No, I'm sorry Xena, I just, I didnt want you to find out this way, I _have_ been practicing but only in shallow water, I guess the only reason I would come out to deep water is if I had you with me,"Gabrielle blushed, looking down at the ripples her and Xena made in the water,"I feel ashamed, I want so much to be able to swim out here without help with you and Lyceus and enjoy it, but its as if I'm powerless in the water, even in the shallows I still have trouble keeping afloat when I purposely pull my feet up from the bottom,"Gabrielle's eyes filled with tears. Xena cupped her cheek and wiped them away,

"Gabrielle it takes a while, sometimes not as long for many, but you have a fear of water for a reason, and you cant help it, I promise someday you will be able to swim with Lyceus and I freely without help, but for now dont be ashamed to ask for my help, I want you to learn, in case you ever need to know how,"Xena smiled when Gabrielle looked up and nodded. "C'mon, we'll stay in the shallows today, there aren't many fish out here anyway, not like the lake back home,"she smiled. Gabrielle nodded and clung to Xena as she swam the two of them back closer to shore. They just barely reached the shallows when they heard Ephiny and Lyceus come screaming at them, terror filled in their eyes.

"XENA! GABRIELLE! COME QUICK!"Ephiny yelled. They reached the shore, worried. "It's Velasca! She's back!" Gabrielle smiled but noticed Lyceus' terror.

"She's with.. Callisto, Xena,"he choked out breathlessly. "They, their attacking the village,"Xena gathered her leathers and sword and Gabrielle got dressed in her leathers, and they all ran back to camp as fast as they could. There was fire breaking out everywhere, screams from the children and two insane laughs coming from over yonder, Xena focused over onto Callisto, angrily, and noticed the young Amazon Princess from a while back, Velasca, much older and her face lined with hatred as they both took on several of the Amazon Guard, many already fallen. Xena unsheathed her sword, Lyceus followed suit, she held him back.

"No! Lyceus you listen to me, find mother and get her to safety, take Gabrielle with you, Ephiny and I will stay,"he looked ready to argue but she gave him that look and immediately he remembered Toris, he didn't want to be responsible for his sisters death and took Gabrielle by the arm and dragged her away, unwillingly. Ephiny found Solari and Eponin, Solari critically injured, Eponin hid her and the three warriors faced off against Callisto and Velasca. Melosa and Terreis appeared as well.

"Hello again, Mother, and oh, Auntie Terreis, so nice of you to come!"Velasca sneered.

"How could you do this, Velasca, these are your people!"Terreis argued.

"My people didn't give a centaurs ass about me, all they cared about was Gabrielle, where is my dear sister, anyhow? GABRIELLE! COME OUT COME OUT! COME AND PLAY WITH YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"Velasca boomed.

"Enough! I always knew that you were evil, you little brat!"Ephiny seethed and began striking Velasca. Velasca laughed.

"Ooh, I wanted to kill off dear Gabby, but I guess, killing you will be a good start!"Velasca struck back and Ephiny fought her. Callisto and Xena went at it, Eponin and Terreis mostly fought to protect Melosa while Melosa, too helped fight several guard that they had brought into the camp.

"My dear, you have gotten good,"Callisto cackled at Xena as they came close together for a strike. Xena parried it and growled.

"You killed my brother, you bitch, I wont let you leave here alive,"Xena struck her with every word. Callisto laughed.

"Oh please, you'll be begging me to kill you before we're done!"Callisto shot back as she and Xena continued to fight. Velasca managed to knock Ephiny down, Terreis came to help her, but when Ephiny came to, the first thing she saw was Velasca shove her blade right through Terreis' chest, killing the Regent who had been a second mother to Ephiny. Ephiny saw red, and deflected Velasca's killing blow as she saw Terreis smile at her once more before her eyes went glassy and she took her last breath.

"NO!"Ephiny struck out in anger at Velasca, who laughed at the sight of her dead Aunt and the pain she'd caused Ephiny by killing her.

"Just like your mother, you were defenseless to help her,"Velasca taunted. "Oh whats wrong, Ephiny? Are you angry? You should have thought about that before you made my life a living Tartarus,"Velasca shot out as she parried Ephiny's next lethal blow. "It seems that its impossible for you to protect those you love, soon you'll watch as I slaughter my dear sister, your best friend, and I'll be sure you see that, helplessly unable to do anything about it,"Velasca squealed as Ephiny angrily lashed out at Velasca, knocking the sword back and landing a lot of nice marks on the young womans body. Velasca grew angry and knocked the sword out from under Ephiny, Eponin came to the rescue and deflected the killing blow and Velasca noticed how her mother was left unguarded as she fought another warrior, she grinned sadistically. "My, my, well, I think I will let you live afterall, long enough to see me kill Gabrielle, and..."she backflipped and landed behind her mother. Melosa turned and her world was gone as Velasca gave her one last sickly smile and stabbed her mother through the heart with her sword. "Bye bye, Mommy,"she cackled as Melosa collapsed and she heard the screams of Eponin as she tried to lunge after her but Ephiny held her back already knowing their Queen was dead and it wasnt worth trying to get her killed, Callisto was down and Xena was about to deliver a lethal blow when both of the women suddenly vanished. The camp was silent, almost like a graveyard as they noticed the countless bodies of several Amazon women and children, a mournful cry sounded through the camp as survivors surrounded the bodies of their once beloved Queen and her sister, their Regent. Xena was shocked how both of the women could have dissappeared and immediately her mind flew to Ares, her vision went red with anger at this but it was calmed when she felt two arms surround her and she looked down to see Gabrielle sobbing mournfully into her chest, Xena dropped her sword and the weight of Gabrielle's body dragged them to their knees as she held the young Princess who now had just lost two of the most important people in her life. Eponin found Solari and comforted her, trying to help gather the bodies and those who were injured and bring them to the Healers Hut, many huts were burned, including Terreis and Ephiny's, Ephiny found solace in Lyceus' arms and Cyrene helped comfort the Amazon children who had lost their parents or sisters in the fight.

"WHAT IN THE GODS NAMES WERE YOU DOING?!"Ares boomed out, he had gone away to take care of some business in Rome and came back to find Callisto and Velasca gone, raiding the Amazon village. "I TOLD YOU BOTH TO WAIT UNTIL I GAVE YOU THE WORD AND YOU DEFIED ME! GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW!"the God of War was angrier than they'd ever seen him, but neither feared him.

"Because now, the Queen of the Amazons and her Regent are dead, now Gabrielle is lost and Xena is angry to the point of vengeance, just like you wished, Ares,"Velasca spat.

"That doesnt make it right! With the Queen and the Regent dead, Zeus will have all of our hides for this! I told you to WAIT! You little bitches and your fucking vengefulness just had to go off and ruin my plans!"Ares thundered.

"Oh please Ares, you will still get your petty Xena, but we were bored, we needed to liven things up, we didn't kill anyone else, maybe a few children,"Callisto grinned sadistically. Ares glared at them both.

"You two are not to leave my sight at all anymore, if you do, I will hunt you down like dogs and personally feed you to Hades' three headed hound, do you understand me?!"Ares roared. Both women, still not fearing the God, merely nodded numbly, not giving a damn, their satisfaction was still being fed, and they weren't going to let some God ruin their fun. "Still, I have some assurance that my new plan may keep you from defying me,"both girls looked to him at this. He held up a pouch, opened it and from it came a red gel substance.

"AMBROSIA!"they lit up. He smiled.

Xena was worried for Gabrielle, she had been in the Purity chamber for nearly a moon since Melosa and Terreis were killed. Ephiny took over watching out for the Amazons even though she too, was stung by the loss of Terreis, whom Xena knew was like a second mother to Ephiny. Gabrielle had been unable to be reached out to since she went into the hut and Xena was finding herself tempted to just break in but Ephiny made her see reason that Xena couldn't do any good for Gabrielle until Gabrielle healed. Ephiny talked with Cyrene and Eponin, Xena and Lyceus about with the recent loss of both the Queen and her Regent, the wedding must take place when Gabrielle comes out and they can prepare, Xena accepted this and had already had Ephiny help her with some of the preparations. Aphrodite was called upon on the third night of the preparation by Xena.

"Hey Warrior Babe,"Aphrodite said a bit sadly. "Hows the little one? Artemis is really worried for her Chosen."

"I dont know, she's been unreachable since Melosa and Terreis died, I want to see her but I'm afraid I'd only do more harm than good, Aphrodite, when she does step out, we will be finishing up preparations for the wedding, we cant wait any longer, in case something happens like it did before, we need to seal the treaty,"Xena informed her. Aphrodite nodded but didnt meet her eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid the treaty isnt the only thing at stake here, kid,"she said. Aphrodite explained to her the little bet that she and Ares had made that Zeus had reluctantly agreed upon about how if anything happens even after the marriage takes place to ruin the marriage, the treaty will be forfeit and Ares would win back his war.

"Well I'll just have to make sure nothing happens then,"Xena remarked coldly, thinking about finding Ares and having his head put on a platter for their wedding feast. "Aphrodite, Gabrielle means the world to me, she had gone through a lot when she lost Toris, and with her mother and aunt dying, I'm afraid for her, please, will you please talk to her and help her?"

"I cant interfere little one, as much as I love the little blonde, it goes against the contract,"Aphrodite said solemnly.

"Screw the damn treaty, do this as a favor for me, please Aphrodite?"Xena asked. Aphrodite shooked her head at the sight of the upset Warrior Princess and hated her brother for causing all this mess.

"Tell you what, lemme talk to my Dad, see what he says and if he gives me permission, I'll go check on your Princess, eh?"Aphrodite asked, a smile returning when she saw Xena's eyes light up.

"Thank you,"Xena smiled, the Goddess dispersed.

"Oh Daddy!"Aphrodite's voice rang through Olympus loudly as she appeared. She saw Zeus speaking with Hermes and Athena. "Oh goody, Daddy, you're here, listen I need to know if you'll let me talk to the Amazon Princess as a favor to Xena, she's really worried about her and so am I,"Aphrodite asked. Zeus regarded his beautiful daughter carefully.

"The bet tells you that you nor Ares can interfere, 'Dite,"said Athena.

"Oh puh-leeze, you're supposed to be the Goddess of Wisdom! And if you really believe that Ares hasn't somehow had something to do with these attacks on the Amazons and the death of Toris, then your sadly mistaken!"Aphrodite glared at her older sister. Athena was about to snap back but Zeus silenced her,

"I believe you, Aphrodite, you have my blessing, talk with the girl, make certain she is alright, Hermes, go to Ares, find him and bring him to me, I need to have a little chat with my son,"Hermes gulped, he always hated having to go find Ares, but bowed and dispersed Mt. Olympus to find the God of War. Aphrodite beamed at her father before snapping her fingers and dissappearing. Athena looked to Zeus,

"Father, she is right... for once,"Athena remarked. "It's no coincidence that these mortals, Callisto and even Princess Velasca attacked at the times they did."

"I agree, daughter, but nothing can be made certain until I am absolutely sure, I cannot lift the bet off from Ares, as much as I want to, but I will go lenient with Aphrodite, this wedding needs to happen fast, before anything terrible happens again,"Zeus said gravely. Athena nodded, the two Gods looked down through their portal on Earth to see Aphrodite appear in the purity chamber in Amazonia. Aphrodite walked quietly over to the numb Princess who was lying wrapped in a single white sheet, staring blankly up at the ceiling of the hut. Aphrodite approached her slowly, not wishing to startle the young woman. Gabrielle saw her but did not speak.

"Hey sweetpea,"she soothed. She placed her hand on her shoulder and Gabrielle visibly winced. "Do you know who I am sweetpea?"she asked, hoping to get the girl to open up to her. She was silent and Aphrodite sighed, taking her hand away.

"Your Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, yes I know who you are,"Gabrielle said slowly. Aphrodite beamed.

"You know why I'm here then?"she asked.

"Not really, I'm not sure why I'm even here,"Gabrielle mused.

"I'm here because your fiance asked me to come here,"she saw a spark in Gabrielle's green eyes at the mention of Xena and Aphrodite smiled. "She's worried for you, she's afraid that you might not be alright as are your friends. You've been in here for nearly a moon cycle,"Aphrodite informed her. Gabrielle sat up, feeling the bones in her back and neck pop appreciatively of the movement, she straightened up.

"Xena?"Gabrielle asked. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Thats right, Xena, she misses you, she asked me to look after you for her,"Aphrodite regretted those words, seeing Gabrielle's eyes darken.

"My mother and aunt are dead, aren't they?"Gabrielle asked Aphrodite. The Goddess was unsure whether she should answer but she nodded slowly and tears leaked from Gabrielle's shut eyes as the blonde began to sob. "Why did Velasca do this? Why?"

"Well, truthfully, Gabs, I'm not sure, your sister has been warped in her mind with hatred toward you and your family, toward the Amazons and I'm afraid she isn't done, but we will be looking out for her to make sure she is brought to justice by what she did to your family, Zeus has already tried speaking with the Furies about her punishment,"Aphrodite inwardly smiled at the hopes of the Furies punishing Velasca with madness AND prosecution.

"Where is Xena?"Gabrielle asked. Aphrodite was suddenly reminded of a small child with the way Gabrielle looked at her. Gabrielle had a sudden need to be held and she knew that the only person she could ask was Xena, not even Ephiny could help now. Aphrodite settled her as she began to grow more upset and ask again where Xena was. "XENA!!"

"No! Please I'll go get her!"she tried to calm the frantic Princess down. It didn't work.

"XENA! XENA!!"Gabrielle cried, curling up into a ball. The door to the hut burst open, Ephiny's cries were heard from the background, yelling at Xena to stop. Xena stood in the doorway, Aphrodite dissappeared and Xena ran to Gabrielle, scared for her. "Xena?"Gabrielle saw those gorgeous baby blue eyes.

"I'm here Gabrielle, I'm here,"she soothed, Gabrielle flung herself into Xena's embrace and clung to her like a drowning child, her shoulders wracked with sobs, Xena ran her fingers through her hair and she whispered soothingly into her ear, holding the Amazon Princess close as she finally cried her heart out over the loss of her beloved mother and aunt. A day or so later Gabrielle had finally begun fully recovering from the shock of the attack and had started to roam around the Amazons more, talking and gaining her strength back, although that haunting look in her green eyes still did not vanish. Xena stuck close, but gave Gabrielle her space, hoping that the young Amazon Princess would still be wanting to go through with the treaty but had not mentioned anything of the wedding to her, not wanting to push Gabrielle at the moment. Ephiny had respectfully also not said anything, only following her friend around and being a shoulder to cry on when Gabrielle needed. Eponin had healed and taken place as head of the Royal Amazon Guard, putting double protection around their borders to cease any attacks that may come. The summer was drawing to a close, Lyceus and Ephiny had seemed to spark some sort of relationship, though Lyceus never spoke of it near Xena and Cyrene helped offer any help she could to Ephiny or Gabrielle in duties around the Amazon nation. Early one morning, Xena was startled when she woke to see Ephiny standing at her bedside and motioned for her to quietly follow. Xena got up and dressed silently, as to not wake her mother, Lyceus was gone, having offered to take a patrol watch at the southern border, and she followed Gabrielle. Together they walked silently to Artemis' temple.

"Ephiny, I dont understand,"Xena could not hold back her questioning thoughts any longer as they entered the Temple of the Moon Goddess. Ephiny said nothing as Xena noticed Eponin standing over at the altar having given an offering to Artemis, holding a set of finely fashioned leathers, Xena's leathers that she had been fitted for the wedding. She stared at them confused.

"Gabrielle has agreed that the wedding needs to be taken place,"Ephiny said. "Tonight."Xena's jaw dropped.

"Tonight? But what about her-"

"She has been fitted for her dress and the two of you, by Amazon custom will not see one another all day until the wedding tonight, the Amazon nation has already been informed, Solari and your mother will be with her getting her ready, Lyceus will be here to witness the ceremony tonight, we've already been given Artemis' blessing, the Gods will be here later including Aphrodite, who will take care of the union, any more questions?"Ephiny asked the stunned Xena who had tried to barge questions but Ephiny answered every one of them. "Good, Eponin?"the warrior handed Xena her leathers and they headed to the camp to have breakfast privately in Xena's hut. Ephiny in the meantime, went to see how her best friend was holding up. Gabrielle was being sized up to make sure that the last of her attire was perfect and Ephiny thought Gabrielle to be the most beautiful bride she'd ever seen. Gabrielle's dress was sleeveless, the top tied around the back of her neck, leaving her back exposed, Solari had picked lilies as the chosen flowers for Gabrielle to carry and she made a crown of white daisies for her to wear upon her head. Cyrene made certain that Gabrielle's hair looked very nice, two intricate little braids tied back into one that nestled on the rest of her flowing curls of red gold hair, bangs hanging above her brow, her green eyes sparkling. Ephiny smiled.

"How do I look?"Gabrielle asked. Ephiny scoffed.

"Beautiful, of course, your Highness,"she replied. Gabrielle placed a hand on her hip at this and Ephiny straightened. "You look stunning, Gabrielle, Xena will be absolutely shocked."

"Hopefully she just remembers how to breathe,"Solari smirked as she finished making the crown of daisies for Gabrielle. Cyrene, finished with her hair, left the hut to see to her daughters "wild black mane" as she called it. The two women smiled as the elder woman exited. Cyrene entered the tent to see poor Eponin at a loss where Xena, now almost fully dressed in her black leathers, was pacing frantically, Cyrene shook her head, she motioned for Eponin.

"Xena had a set of rings made by the Amazon blacksmith for the wedding in case it happened, would you be a dear and go get them?"Eponin nodded, giving Cyrene what was left to do for Xena. Cyrene laughed and forced her daughter to sit and put on her boots and gauntlets. Cyrene took care of brushing out Xena's long black hair, pulling the majority of it from the front to the back into a beautiful silver plait, leaving her bangs and letting her hair flow around her shoulders.

"Mother, are you sure Gabrielle wants this?"Xena asked. Cyrene smiled at her daughter.

"My dear, if she didn't we wouldn't still be here, now would we? Gabrielle adores you,"Cyrene stated.

"Yes I know that, Mother. But... could she ever love me?"Xena asked quietly, almost where Cyrene didn't hear her.

"Xena, why do you think Gabrielle would have said yes to marrying you if she didn't love you?"Cyrene questioned her daughter seriously.

"I know that Gabrielle wants whats best for her people, even if that means costing her her happiness, but I want so much to be the cause of that happiness in her, mother,"Xena said. "I love her.."Cyrene smiled.

"I know you do, and for someone as smart as you, sometimes I wonder how you can be so blind,"Cyrene finished Xena's hair and made sure Xena was properly dressed. Xena was so caught up in her own fear, she hadn't heard Cyrene's last comment, but instead, focused on trying to eat the meal that Eponin had brought back, along with the two rings that she had had the blacksmith make for her and Gabrielle, thankful that the blacksmith had known Gabrielle's ring size. Xena took out the two rings and looked at them, hers was a bit larger, but both were the same design, one silver and one bronze band intertwined all the way around, closely knotted leaving no wholes, as if the two were one. Xena had thought up the design as Gabrielle being the silver, shining brightly and pure, and her being bronze, a bit darker though still good, and the two connected to form a great bond. She hoped that Gabrielle would like them. Lyceus made it back to the hut a little after midday and had visitors with him, none other than Joxer and Eris who had heard from Cyrene yesterday and headed out that morning to come see the wedding. Joxer brung his lyre to play at the ceremony, seeing Joxer and Lyceus helped calm Xena a bit but not for long when Ephiny came and gathered Cyrene, Eris, and Joxer to go sit for the ceremony, Lyceus would be standing by Xena at the altar and so he quickly got into his ceremonial black leathers and wore his old Barilius token for good luck. Xena teased him for it but Lyceus merely smiled and shrugged.

Xena headed up to the altar where she saw Aphrodite beam at her, the other Gods, Zeus, Athena and Artemis were present, Ares hadn't shown, thank the Gods for that, Xena would have probably tried to castrate him if she saw him and also knew that he wouldn't show if his father were there, so the wedding wouldn't go interrupted. In the seats were many Amazons and Xena also noticed several other Amphipolis villagers whom she knew from childhood, including Salmoneus who was trying to sell off some random items to the people near him. Cyrene sat with Solari and Eponin up front, smiling up at Xena who couldn't contain the look of nervousness on her face as she tried to remember her vows.

"Chill Warrior Babe, I just finished seeing your bride-to-be and believe me, she doesn't need to see you nervous, be brave, alright?"Aphrodite snipped at Xena who merely nodded. Joxer sat low near the edge of the altar and suddenly began to play his lyre very skilled and the entire crowd looked back as Ephiny emerged from the back of the isle and walked to the front, then came Gabrielle. Xena felt the air from her lungs freeze at the sight of the Princess, donned in a beautiful white dress that fit her curves perfectly, a crown of daisies in her redgold hair and lilies in hand, her green eyes sparkling with happiness for the first time since before her mother and aunt had died, Xena thought her to be a Goddess.

"Breathe, Xena,"whispered Lyceus. She released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and noticed that Gabrielle was now walking up onto the altar at the temple of Artemis where the ceremony was being held and she faced Xena with a brilliant smile that immediately eased all the Warrior Princess' fears. Joxer's lyre stopped and Aphrodite spoke up.

"Welcome everyone, today we are here to witness a mutual bonding of hearts and souls between the royal families of Amphipolis and Amazonia,"she beamed at the two women graciously, who seemed to only have eyes for the other. "Now before I begin, I wanna get this over with, we've waited a LONG time and before we can start the vows, if there is anyone who objects to this wedding speak now or forever be damned by my Uncle Hades-"a cough from Zeus made her stop the threat and she smiled and mouthed 'sorry'. "Anyone? Alrighty then, lets start! Xena of Amphipolis, do you take Princess Gabrielle of Amazonia to be your lawfully wedded wife, Queen and equal partner in helping rule over both provinces in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, like that could happen,"she grimaced at Zeus and Athena's identical glares. "To have and to hold, to love and cherish til death do you part?"she finished. Xena took a breath and smiled at Gabrielle who she saw had that glance in her eyes as if worried Xena would say no,

"I do,"the women both breathed easily, smiling.

"Do you, Princess Gabrielle take the Warrior Princess Xena of Amphipolis as your lawfully wedded wife, Queen and equal partner in helping rule over both provinces in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, to have and to hold, love and cherish til death do you part?"Aphrodite repeated the question. Gabrielle beamed.

"I do,"Xena felt a weight lift off of her chest.

"Xena, before I pronounce you two hitched, I believe you have a gift for your betrothed?"Aphrodite asked Xena, who finally broke the gaze from Gabrielle, who looked shocked at Aphrodite's words and Xena turned to Lyceus who handed her the two rings. Gabrielle's eyes filled with tears when Xena showed her the rings and handed her the larger one.

"Gabrielle, please accept these rings as a token of my pledge of love and allegience to you, I promise to be faithful and true, and I swear I will die before I ever let anyone harm you," Xena told her as she slid the smaller ring onto Gabrielle's left ring finger. Gabrielle smiled and tried to keep the tears in her eyes at bay, nodding, she slid the larger ring onto Xena's finger.

"Alrighty then, kiddies! I give you Queen Gabrielle and Queen Xena, of Amazonia and Amphipolis! I now pronounce you woman and wife! Xena you may kiss your bride!"Aphrodite said in a sing-song voice. Xena stared, Gabrielle blushed bashfully, both remembering the last time they had kissed at the Amphipolis Harvest Festival. It had been an accident, but they hadn't done it again, even after the news of their betrothal and now it seemed they had forgotten that the kiss was something they were allowed to share together. Xena stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Gabrielle's waist, leaned down and about a breath away from Gabrielle's lips, whispered.

"Don't mind if I do,"Gabrielle gave her a gorgeous smiled, lifted her hand to come behind Xena's neck and pull her down to close the distance. The kiss was absolutely incredible, just as great as the first one had been, and both revelled in it, neither wanting to break it, and both happy that they could now kiss each other all they wanted. The loud cheers and applause brought them back to reality as they remembered that they were now officially married. Xena smiled at her new wife, wife..she liked the sound of it. Gabrielle was thinking the exact same thing as she and Xena walked, arm and arm, back down the isle, their identical rings gleaming. The festivities began as soon as the wedding was over, bonfires were lit, the Gods even stayed to help celebrate as dancing and food were being thrown around. Xena laughed as Lyceus tried to show Joxer how to do an Amazon ritual dance, and then smiled as Lyceus and Ephiny danced together. Joxer left to dance with another Amazon woman. Xena sat by Gabrielle's side, their hands intertwined as they had been the first night of the summer after recieving Artemis' blessing. Gabrielle was genuinely happy but Xena could tell that Gabrielle missed her mother and aunt dearly and the fact that they weren't with them celebrating her most happiest night kept apart of her still very upset. Xena squeezed Gabrielle's hand and gave her a soft smile, Gabrielle scooted her chair closer and leaned into Xena, who held her wife close as they continued to watch the Amazons and some of the Amphipolis villagers enjoy the festivities, every once in a while people came by to congradulate them. When Gabrielle began to nod off, Xena decided it was time for bed, they would now be sharing Gabrielle's hut and as they made to leave and bid the nation goodnight, Joxer spoke up, a bit tipsy,

"You can do it! You can do it ALL NIGHT LONG!"Xena looked ready to pounce and kill Joxer at his suicidal phrase but she remembered that he had been drinking when Lyceus dragged him away and that Joxer did have a point, they were expected to consummate their marriage, but Xena hadn't even thought of that. Gabrielle, still bright red from Joxer's little outburst, tugged Xena's hand and they went into their hut, locking the door, the festivities resumed outdoors, now the topic of conversation being just what Joxer had yelled out. When they got into the hut however, Xena suddenly felt very out of place and she wasn't sure whether or not Gabrielle was really ready to take their relationship to the next step, she loved the young Queen, and she was her wife, but they had never been anything more than really close friends before tonight. Gabrielle seemed to read her mind and began shedding her clothes as she walked toward their large pallet. Gabrielle got under the covers, and stripped away her underwear and looked at Xena, Xena could tell the young Queen was extremely nervous and not even very sure if she was ready. Xena decided to be the bigger person, before her libido got the best of her,

"Gabrielle, about what Joxer said... I dont expect anything from you, you are free to have that bed, I will sleep on the floor if it makes you feel comfortable, I just want you to know I'd never force you into sleeping with me,"Xena blushed at the thought of making love to the young Queen. Gabrielle seemed to take her words into consideration and looked relieved at Xena's admission. She smiled over at the older woman who tried to begin making a bedroll,

"Xena?"the woman looked up at her curiously. "Thank you, I'm glad you said that, but really, you are my wife now, and I dont mind sharing a bed, though you will probably wake up with no covers,"Gabrielle and Xena both grinned,"please join me?"Xena undressed and slid under the covers in her shift and turned her back to give Gabrielle her privacy as the younger girl slipped a nightshift over her head, a warm hand on her shoulder made Xena turn to see Gabrielle now covered and sitting up, Xena followed suit and realized as Gabrielle reached for her hair, that she'd forgotten to take the silver plait out. Gabrielle did it for her and then ran her fingers smoothly through her black tresses, both enjoying the tender caresses. They laid back down and for a moment both were silent until Gabrielle quietly scooted over and rested her head in the crook of Xena's shoulder, splaying her arm over the older woman's waist. Xena wrapped her arm over Gabrielle and brushed away her red gold locks from that beautiful face as her wife fell asleep in her arms, exhausted, she soon fell into a deep slumber, too, letting Morpheus take her.


	9. Oh My Goddess!

**EIGHT: OH MY GODDESS!**

Ares was at a loss, the wedding had taken place and now it would be harder than ever to get Xena to join him, not to mention that damn treaty that now kept him bound to stay away from Amazon and Amphipolis territory. He had given Callisto and Velasca ambrosia and the two Goddess' slowly learned how to use their new powers, sparring against one another, but the little amount he had given them had not been enough to make them fully powerful as a God so therefore it kept him under control if he wanted something from them he just mentioned more of the ambrosia and they would obey, keeping in mind to themselves to ditch Ares once they were powerful enough and go after the two newly wedded lovebirds. Ares decided that if he wanted to get Xena back, he needed to speak with her first, he learned from one of Callisto's scouts that Xena would be going on a hunt with a fellow Amazon so maybe he would be able to talk to her in the forest. Yes.

It had been three moons since the wedding and everyone in the camp was happy for the two new Queen's, they had already begun building a plantation over yonder in between the forrests of Amphipolis and Amazonia to unite the two nations into one and being life anew, until then, they would alternate from Amazonia to Amphipolis, for now, Amazonia, Xena not wanting to drag Gabrielle from her home while she was still mourning the loss of Melosa and Terreis, meanwhile Cyrene and Lyceus had headed back to Amphipolis with Joxer and Eris to help get more workers to help with the plantation. Ephiny oversaw most of the work being done while Gabrielle and Eponin spent a lot of time working on border security while the construction happened and everyone but Ephiny, Xena and Gabrielle believed Xena and Gabrielle to be full lovers now. But honestly, neither had been able to go to the next step, they would mostly just spend their time alone together going out and hunting, fishing, Xena tried to help Gabrielle with her swimming techniques, and at night when they were truly alone, Xena would hold Gabrielle and let her either cry or they would kiss and explore each other, slowly. Xena only went as far as Gabrielle had allowed her and Gabrielle was soon becoming sexually frustrated at being afraid to fully let Xena take her body.

"Everything alright, Gabrielle?"Ephiny asked her one day while they were overseeing a roof being put on top of the large Queen's hut that she and Xena would soon share when all the building was finished. Gabrielle had suggested probably offering up a bit of their older land to a few of their sister tribes to try and join them and become a stronger nation, Ephiny had sent word and the Queens of the Northern Greece tribe and the African tribe would be arriving soon to discuss matters about converging.

"Hm? Oh yes, I just hope that Queen Cyane and Queen Naishara will be willing to agree with the bonding treaty,"Gabrielle lied as she kept her eyes trained on the construction fields. Ephiny saw right through her though and Gabrielle sighed. "Okay, I'm a bit.. frustrated,"Gabrielle turned red.

"You and Xena still haven't slept together?"Ephiny asked, amazed at the stoic warrior's ability to keep her hands off the delicious Amazon Queen.

"No, I want to, but Xena well, she doesnt want to force me and I just dont want to make her feel forced either I guess, but sometimes when I think I'm ready, I get this nagging little fear in the back of my mind that somehow I'm not going to be able to please her right, and then she will want to sleep in another hut or.. something,"Gabrielle spoke out her fear to her dear friend. Ephiny rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Gabrielle, honestly, Xena married you, and I think the reason she's waited is because she wants you to feel comfortable, she knows your new at this, Hades, I doubt Xena has even had sex before but-"Ephiny was cut off by her Queen.

"She has, that year she didn't come, she went North, she met a young traveller who'd offered her shelter from a storm and she'd slept with him,"Gabrielle blushed, feeling guilty at having exposed her wife's secret. Xena had been ashamed of having slept with the young man but recalled also being very drunk and not remembering much of it, but it still made Gabrielle feel inexperienced.

"Well, thats a shocker, but still Gabrielle, I'm sure that Xena wont care if you can please her well or not, she loves you,"Ephiny said silently. Gabrielle's eyes widened, she had not told Xena she loved her nor had she heard the words from Xena, they truly were the most inexperienced married couple she'd ever known.

"She does?"Gabrielle inquired.

"Yes, of course she does, haven't you ever noticed the way she looks at you?"Ephiny sighed frustrated. "She's loved you from the moment she first laid eyes on you, just look in her eyes and you'll see it plain as day, Gabby, she loves you whether or not your good in bed, you have to trust in that and just let it be, tell her you love her, and dont be afraid, you'll see she says it back,"Ephiny smiled at the wonderment on her best friends face and they continued drawing out maps and scales for the new land. Xena and Eponin, taking a day off for a change, were now mapping out new territory of their own, hunting in the forrests outside the land where the construction was taking place and hoping to find some good venicin to bring back to camp, Xena knew that Gabrielle loved venicin stew. Eponin and her seperated for a league or two in order to widen their chances but it wasn't far after that Xena regretted leaving Ephiny when the hairs of her neck stood on end and she unsheathed her sword immediately as Ares appeared in front of her.

"What in Tartarus do you want, Ares?"Xena spat.

"What? A God can't come and give his condolences to his favorite student's new marriage?"he asked with a sly grin.

"If you wanted to give them you should have come to the wedding, I heard Zeus isn't too happy with what Callisto and Velasca did to Melosa and the Amazons, and they are suspecting you, but I know already it was you, wasn't it you souless bastard?"Xena growled.

"On the contrary, my dear, I actually did NOT have anything to do with the little attack on the Amazons, I give you my word on that,"Ares said.

"Your word means nothing to me, losing Melosa and Terreis killed apart of Gabrielle, and I'll never forgive you for that!"Xena snarled. "So I suggest you state what it is you want or leave me be, these hunting grounds will soon be Amazon territory and you will not have any means of ever setting foot on them, the treaty is sealed Ares, so give it up."

"I want you back, Xena, and yes, the treaty is sealed, but if anything happens to your marriage... the treaty will be void,"he smiled. Xena's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare go anywhere NEAR Gabrielle, you worthless piece of scum!"Xena roared angrily at the God of War. Ares cackled.

"Me? No I cant interfere, you know that, Xena, besides, its not I who wants Gabrielle's head,"he smiled as the realization hit Xena like a fist in the face.

"You are aiding Callisto and Velasca, that IS interfering you dingbat!"Xena sneered. "If anything happens to her, you can bet I will have Zeus hunt you down like the three headed hound of Hades."Ares merely cocked her a sly grin.

"Join me, Xena and you wont have to worry about your precious little Gabrielle ever being harmed again,"he offered.

"You're such a stubborn ass, I've told you once, I'll say it again, I'll never join you, I'd rather die!"she snarled.

"I did warn you, Xena,"he sighed.

"Go to Tartarus,"she yelled as Ares form dispersed. There was an explosion and screams pierced the sky, birds flew from the trees away from the havoc and Xena saw Eponin running at her.

"XENA! THEY'VE GOT GABRIELLE!"Xena's heart clenched.


	10. Eternal Destinies

**NINE: ETERNAL DESTINIES**

Velasca held Gabrielle with a dagger to her throat, Gabrielle tried to move but couldn't as Velasca warned her to stay put or she'd kill her instantly. Seeing Callisto and Velasca had angered and scared her, something was different about both the women, their eyes had gone from their natural colors to a bright florescent blue, almost white, when Callisto splayed lightning from her finger and blew up a large wagon filled with hay and supplies, she understood. Both women must have eaten the fruit of the Gods, and become Gods themselves! Ephiny was at a standstill, trying to help an injured Amazon who tried to fight Callisto and trying to save her Queen. Callisto howled.

"Give us Xena, and we will leave you be!"

"CALLISTO!"the said woman turned along with Ephiny and Gabrielle with Velasca's forceful movements at a very pissed off Xena. Gabrielle smiled hopefully, knowing Xena would somehow make everything alright. Callisto smiled.

"Xena! How nice of you to join us! Please do try and save her,"she motioned to Gabrielle,"she'll be dead before you can reach her,"Callisto pointed her finger at Xena and Gabrielle screamed fearfully,

"XENA! LOOK OUT! THEIR GODS!"Xena's eyes widened at hearing her wife's scream and she ducked just in time as Callisto emitted a lightning bolt at her from the tip of her finger. Callisto howled in rage.

"Keep that little pest quiet, already, would you?!"she yelled at Velasca. Velasca grabbed Gabrielle by the hair as she nearly made an escape and sliced her arm open with the dagger to shut the Queen up before putting it to her throat.

"Next time you pull that little stunt, I'll make certain to let you live long enough to see your beloved Amazons and your dear wife be killed right in front of you before I slit your throat!" Velasca sneered into her sisters ear.

"Please let us go, Velasca,"Gabrielle pleaded. "I dont understand why you ever hated me, when I did all I could to look out for you." Velasca barked with laughter.

"Look out for me?! Right, like I should believe that when you stood by and let your best friend torment me as a child?! how you purposely stood by and took the throne that was MY birthright?! Yeah, Gabrielle, you REALLY looked out for me then, didn't you?! I despise you, if I had been Queen when the Guard had found you, I would have drowned you in that river,"Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Ohh, but then again, there's always that chance now, isnt there? You never knew how to swim, you were always too afraid to go in over your head, whether it was in the water, or in life,"Velasca smirked. "Well sis, tell ya what, I'll do you a favor and give you a personal free for all by letting you drown, how about that?"she cackled. Gabrielle, although frightened, did not dare mention how Xena had taught her to swim and tread water, but she still worried of not being that good.

"Let her go, Callisto! I'll give you my body to torture to death if you just let her go free!"Xena yelled. Gabrielle felt tears sting her eyes at her wife's words. Callisto laughed. Ares then decided to appear.

"Do it, Callisto, let Gabrielle free, and let me have Xena, then the treaty will be void and I can finally have my war!"Ares smiled. Callisto glared.

"You moron! That would leave no personal gain for us!"Velasca howled.

"What? I GAVE you ambrosia!"Ares snarled at the Goddess.

"He's right, Vel,"Callisto grinned wickedly. "He DID give us ambrosia!" Velasca was shocked but then saw Callisto's grin. Ares nodded, unaware what the two psychotic witches were thinking. Together they both shot him with lightning bolts that knocked Ares unconscious but physically did no harm. Xena smiled and yelled into the air.

"NOW!" With a start, they were blinded by four lightning bolts as Zeus, Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis appeared, attacking Callisto full on, Aphrodite went to her brothers body and chained him while Xena took off after Velasca who had Gabrielle. Velasca picked up Gabrielle and threw her into the deep portion of the old creekbed that Xena and Gabrielle had swam in years back. Gabrielle splashed around, unable to figure out her surroundings, trying hard to kick to the surface but not knowing which way was up. Xena shoved past Velasca and dove into the water in search of her wife. Velasca jumped in and tried as best she could to stop Xena, found her and teleported them back to shore where she began kicking the life out of Xena as Xena tried desperately to reach Gabrielle. Velasca laughed as Xena looked up at her, weak and bruised, gasping for air.

"You petty mortals are such lovesick fools! Now what do you have to show for it? A dead wife!"Velasca laughed.

"Wrong,"Velasca and Xena turned to the voice. Gabrielle stood, soaking wet, but very much alive, holding a large board from the dock and she hit Velasca upside the head hard, knocking her unconscious. Gabrielle dropped the board and ran to Xena, placing kisses all over her face. Xena stared up at Gabrielle amazed.

"Gabrielle.. you swam back to shore?"Xena asked with pride. Gabrielle beamed.

"I did, I imagined you were right there with me, and the thought of that gave me the strength to find the surface, you are my strength Xena.. I love you,"Gabrielle said softly, cupping Xena's cheek. Xena opened her mouth to speak but her eyes widened and she shoved Gabrielle away as she took the blow of Velasca hitting her with the board Gabrielle had used. Gabrielle found Xena's sword and threw it to her, Xena caught it, slicing the board in half, smiling, remembering to pay a visit with the rest of those hard earned dinars to Salmoneus when she saw him again. Xena slashed and found that even with the power of the ambrosia, she was able to still harm Velasca, until Zeus appeared and finished her off. Xena took Gabrielle in her arms as the two soaked women followed Zeus. Callisto was dead, and as punishment for Ares breaking his agreement and giving ambrosia to the two women, Zeus had sent him off to Tartarus, still alive, to work with his Uncle Hades for a while. They smiled, knowing Hades would definitely put some strain on Ares, because Ares' powers were of no use to him in Hades' kingdom.

"I'd like to personally apologize to you both, for everything we've ever caused you, I know you've both lost important people in your life because of my son and his antics, and for that I feel responsible,"Zeus said. Xena smiled.

"You know, if I were still a kid, I'd have taken your apology, but now, I wont,"she said, startling the King of the Olympians. She hugged Gabrielle to her,"because if it weren't for everything you all did, I would have probably never met nor gotten the chance to ever know and fall in love with Gabrielle."Gabrielle was speechless, a grin plastered on her soaked face. Ephiny smiled at the two women. Zeus beamed and looked to Aphrodite,

"I best not find out that you had interfered in their affairs, 'Dite,"he winked. Aphrodite looked startled.

"Hey! Thats not fair! I'll admit, I sent Cupid in after Toris died to help em out, but turns out his arrows didn't work,"she smiled. The two women looked confused and startled,"I took a trip to visit the Fates and they informed me that the reason they hadn't worked is because these two were eternal soulmates, destined to be together for eternity, in this life, and in the others to come,"she smiled. Zeus looked proudly at his daughter and then at the two women.

"I guess we'll have to go thank the Fates then, huh?"Gabrielle asked Xena. Xena smiled.

"No, don't, it wasn't the Fates who forged your love and bond,"Aphrodite smiled. "You both forged it for yourself,"Xena and Gabrielle looked at one another in admiration and the other Amazons set off back to work, Ephiny smiled as the Gods dispersed and Xena looked at Gabrielle as if she were seeing her for the first time.

"Xena,"Gabrielle started. "I meant what I said, I love you, very much."

"And I love you, Gabrielle, forever, and ever and ever and ever and ev-,"she smiled as Gabrielle shushed her with a kiss.

The Amazon nation and Amphipolis were finally joined after many moons of hard work and construction, Xena and Gabrielle finally made love, Lyceus proposed to Ephiny and they were married privately in Athena's temple, Joxer became Lyceus' second-in-command and helped keep an eye out on many of the livestock being exchanged through the counties, although he did often fall asleep after counting the sheep, Callisto and Velasca were eternally damned in Tartarus but still got to be together, Ares never bothered Xena or Gabrielle in their lifetime, having being forced to endure hard hours in Tartarus under careful watch of Hades' three headed hound. Jace became a famous singer in Athens and sent word often to his mother who remained with Cyrene in her palace and Jett even managed to make a return, only to be seen stealing chickens from Joxer's livestock. Solari never did give up creating gossip over her Queen, but often found it hard to talk when she was putting her mouth to other uses with Eponin and everyone truly did live happily ever after... well, almost everyone

**THE END**


End file.
